


Blue Ribbons

by huangjinguo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Rimming, Smut, that's basically it. it's just fanxing having a lot of sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/pseuds/huangjinguo
Summary: Yixing hasn’t had sex in forever so his best friend Lu Han drags him to a sex party. He gets matched with Wu Yifan, which is probably the best thing that has ever happened to him.





	Blue Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> I was possessed while writing this. I don’t even know. I’m gonna go straight to hell. Thanks to the beta who went through this stuff unfiltered.

***

“Come ooon Yixing, it’s going to be fuuun!” Lu Han whines and an annoyed sound escapes Yixing’s throat.

“Lu Han, for the last fucking time,” he groans and throws his napkin at his best friend, “I will not come with you!”

He tries to keep his voice down, because they are in a very public space. They are in their favorite café, to be more precise, the one they visit almost every week, and Yixing doesn’t want to draw too much attention to them. Especially not since the topic they’re talking about isn’t really one appropriate to be discussed in a room filled with people that could listen in on them.

“Christ, Yixing! Why don’t you just trust me for once? I’ve been there before and it’s great, okay?”

“You’re talking about a sex party like it’s some weird kind of get together where desperate housewives sell Tupperware… do you realize how you sound?”

Lu Han rolls his eyes at the comparison and then leans forward to pin his best friend down with a sharp look.

“Listen boy. You haven’t gotten laid in... five months? Six months? Dude, I’m just trying to help you here...”

“I’m not the type for one night stands, okay?”

Lu Han clicks his tongue in disapproval.

“That statement shows that you haven’t actually been listening to me, great.”

Yixing takes another sip of his iced Americano and curses Lu Han’s existence. Yes. He hasn’t had sex in like forever. Ever since his ex-boyfriend broke up with him, he hasn’t managed to open up to anyone else – the break up had hit him pretty hard, since Yixing had thought that they were doing well. Of course, there had been arguments and quarrels, but nothing serious enough to be thinking about a break-up. So, when Zhixiang told him he didn’t want to be his boyfriend anymore, Yixing fell into a rather dark hole of self-pity. It took him almost three months to get over their relationship, and even now, almost half a year later, he still struggles with letting anyone come near him.

Much to the disadvantage of his sex life. Which now caused Lu Han to come up with one of his trademark stupid ideas.

“Lu Han, I appreciate the offer, because I know you just want to help me, but seriously. A sex party for Beijing’s high society... it’s... it’s just not my thing?”

“Yeah, you know, I thought so too at first,” his friend says. “But then I decided to just give it a go. And seriously it’s _super relaxed_ , like, most of the time you just talk to people and you have some drinks and eventually you get together with the person you’re matching colors with. Sometimes I go home without even getting laid.”

Yixing looks at his friend with a skeptical eyebrow. When he got Lu Han’s message about an ‘emergency lunch break meeting’, he already knew that the other would be dropping something huge. That Lu Han is regularly attending a sex party and he is allowed to take one guest with him isn’t really what Yixing had imagined to be told, but it is rather close to all the other scenarios he had come up with prior to the meeting.

“You know, why do I have the feeling that you going home without getting laid is a lie?”

Lu Han raises his hands in surrender as Yixing exposes him.

“Okay, okay, I may get laid a lot. But what I mean is that there’s no pressure at all! If you don’t feel comfortable doing something, that’s okay. Like. Nobody pushes you. We respect other people’s boundaries.”

Yixing is still not convinced. And Lu Han knows. But Lu Han is not the kind of guy to give up that easily, so he pouts once more and whines, “Pretty please, with a cherry on top? I’ll treat you to some fancy dinner in exchange, should you not like it. And I’ll never pester you about coming with me again – unless you want me to take you there again, of course! If you like it, you could also sign up and become a member yourself!”

Yixing knows that saying no to Lu Han is an impossible task. He’s known the guy for almost ten years now, and Lu Han always gets what he wants. So Yixing sighs and finally gives in.

“Okay. I’ll come. For like. Five minutes!”

“That’s my boy!” Lu Han exclaims in glee and flashes his best friend a bright smile, “Dress code is formal, I’ll pick you up at eight on Friday!”

Their lunch break is only an hour long and Yixing still has to get back to his office, which takes him about fifteen minutes, so he just nods and gets up to take his leave. With his iced coffee in one hand and carrying his purse in the other, he strolls down the streets of Beijing on a relatively pleasant early autumn day. He can’t believe that Lu Han actually managed to make him agree to going to a freaking sex party. He’s shocked about the very idea but plays it down by trying to convince himself that he just wanted to get Lu Han’s nagging to stop so that Yixing would be back in his office on time.

However, deep down, a quiet little voice tells him that no, he didn’t agree just because Lu Han wouldn’t shut up about wanting to take him along.

Yixing just needs sex.

Badly.

***

Yixing is wearing a simple white dress shirt and black tailored pants, an outfit he deems formal enough, considering the fact that the overall purpose of this evening is to get undressed. Lu Han, too, approves of his outfit when he picks Yixing up and after a seemingly endless car ride they finally arrive at one of the countless skyscrapers in Beijing’s Chaoyang district. Yixing’s stomach tightens as Lu Han rings the doorbell of the establishment and a woman opens them. She’s wearing a short black dress, which reminds Yixing of his boss’ secretary. Which really isn’t the best thought to have in that moment, but Yixing can’t dwell on it as she smiles warmly and says:

“Welcome to the Inner Circle!”

Lu Han smiles to acknowledge her before he drags Yixing into the apartment, and Yixing stumbles after him to a desk where more young women are seated. They all wear the same black attire, looking like they’re receptionists for a job fair. They look up, and one of them raises her voice:

“Lu Han! Welcome back!”

Yixing doesn’t know whether he should be worried or impressed that she knows Lu Han by name, so he proceeds to look a little dumbfounded while Lu Han greets the woman like an old friend.

“I see you brought a guest today!” She states, flipping her wavy hair back and giving Yixing the same practiced warm smile the woman at the entrance has shown them already.

 _No pressure. We’re all super friendly and relaxed here._ That’s what it’s supposed to signal.

“Yes! This is my friend Zhang Yixing.”

She nods and asks Yixing to spell his name – when he tells her his characters, she writes them down onto the guest list in very neat handwriting, right next to Lu Han’s name with the comment ‘guest’. Lu Han’s name gets ticked. The woman sat on her left has three boxes placed in front of her. When Lu Han stretches out his arm, she opens one of them and takes a green ribbon out, tying it around Lu Han’s wrist.

“Oh! Green today! Nice, I never had that color before,” Lu Han comments and the woman chuckles.

“Then we hope you’ll have someone you’ve never had before.”

Yixing tries to calm himself with a few breaths before he steps forward himself.

“So, what are you here for?” The woman says and bats her fake eyelashes.

“Umm...?”

Yixing almost slips a “I’m here for sex” but he senses that this is not what she was asking.

“Males? Females? Both?” She helps before his silence gets any more awkward, her voice remaining neutral but friendly.

“Oh! Uh, males...”

She nods and opens the same box she got Lu Han’s ribbon from. The one she pulls out is blue, and she ties it around Yixing’s wrist before wishing both of them a pleasant stay. Yixing follows Lu Han through a door and they set foot into the scene of Beijing’s high society that came here solely for the reason of finding someone to sleep with tonight. The room is illuminated by soft golden and white lights. There are chairs and sofas to lounge on and a big bar at the head of the room where people get their drinks from. Big windows offer a magnificent view over Beijing’s skyline which is starting to glisten as dusk turns to night. Overall, it looks rather inviting and classy, nothing like the dark, somewhat shady ambience Yixing imagined.

“Okay, very important rule,” Lu Han says as they grab a glass of champagne from one of the staff that roam around, “These parties are super exclusive. Nobody is talking about where they’re from or what they do for a living. If you meet someone that you may know, let’s say, a co-worker or something like that, you shut your mouth about it. Some party officials are here too and if it ever came out they attend events like these, they’d be involved in a big scandal.”

Yixing nods to indicate that he understood. It’s not looking like he knows anyone besides Lu Han anyways and he’s never been the type to gossip. They make their way through the party guests who greet each other like old friends and chat about trivial things like the weather or the horrible Beijing traffic. Yixing doesn’t know what exactly he had expected – but this wasn’t up on his list of things.

“I mean, of course you’re free to tell others your whole life story. No information is supposed to get outside of these walls anyways, but most of us try not to overshare.”

“I see.”

They’re halfway through the room when a man squeezes himself through the people and cries out:

“Lu Han! Long time no see!”

“Tao!”

They hug each other and when they let go Lu Han says:

“You’ve dyed your hair blond!”

“Yeah, I thought I should try something new. Took the stylist ages to get rid of that eggy color until it turned out like that...”

“It looks amazing!” Lu Han says and ruffles Tao’s hair, eliciting a giggle from him. “Let me introduce my friend here, Zhang Yixing.”

Tao looks at Yixing and gives him a bright smile.

“A new face! How delightful! I’m Huang Zitao, but you can just call me Tao.”

They shake hands like they’re on a business meeting. The only thing missing is them pulling out business cards to exchange them. Lu Han and Tao start a casual conversation (“How’s work?” – “Oh, busy, busy. As always.”) and Yixing kind of zones out. He remembers Lu Han saying that in the course of the night, he’s supposed to find the person wearing a blue ribbon matching his and his eyes wander to Tao’s wrist, finding a purple ribbon wrapped around it. So he starts examining the men around him who clink glasses with other party guests. Some couples have found each other already and are either still sharing a few laughs or have moved on to whispering suggestively into each other’s ears while exchanging fleeting touches. Yixing sees two young women leave the gathering for the second floor, their fingers intertwined, each of them wearing a red ribbon around their wrists.

“Yixing?”

Yixing’s attention snaps back to the other two men standing with him.

“Uh, yes?”

“Your color,” Zitao says, “I asked what color you wear.”

“Oh, sorry, I was kind of out of it…” Yixing mumbles and lifts his wrist to show his blue ribbon.

Tao pouts.

“Such a pity, I would’ve loved to have you.”

“Should I ... take this as a compliment?”

Tao laughs and shows a row of perfectly aligned white teeth while doing so.

“Yes, please. Take it as a compliment.”

“Okay, well... thank you?”

Right then, Yixing’s gaze falls on a guy who is standing near the bar. He is very tall and extremely handsome, with dark eyes scanning the crowd around him and full brown hair that frames his sharp face. He sips on a glass filled with whiskey while casually talking to a woman somewhere in her thirties. They seem to be familiar with each other, going by the way they share a few laughs. Yixing holds his breath – this man is absolutely gorgeous.

“Oh, I see, Yixing has found Wu Yifan,” Lu Han says when he catches Yixing staring into the stranger’s direction.

“You guys know him?” Yixing asks and just can’t take his eyes off this man and those long legs of his – he needs to swallow hard to stop himself from imagining what they would look like without any pants on.

“Who doesn’t know Wu Yifan,” his friend answers. “He’s like… a legend. Everyone wants to get matching ribbons with him.”

“I was lucky enough once... the sex lifted me into higher spheres, I swear to god... The keyword here is: Multiple orgasms,” Tao sighs with a dreamy expression on his face.

Yixing feels his body heating up just from hearing that and he knows his cheeks are reddening. God damn it. His stupid body functions.

“Seems like Yixing wants to get Yifan’s dick,” Lu Han giggles.

“Lu Han! No! I don’t!” Yixing cries out.

“Oh honey, you’re basically drooling onto the floor. Let’s check his ribbon color!”

“Fuck! No! Lu Han!”

But it’s too late. Right when Yifan turns around and his eyes wander aimlessly over the crowd, Lu Han and Tao wave at him to get his attention. When Yifan sees them, he cracks a smile and waves back. Then, he turns to the woman to excuse himself, and she lets him go with a nod and a pat on his shoulder. Yixing is so enchanted by his exceptional face that he’s not even paying attention to Yifan’s wrists when the man strides into their direction.

“Good evening, guys,” Yifan greets when he reaches them and his low voice sends shivers down Yixing’s spine, makes his stomach tighten and his knees weaken.

 _God. Fuck me_ , Yixing thinks and hopes he’s not staring too obviously.

“Hey Yifan! Meet my friend, Zhang Yixing!”

It’s almost embarrassing how Lu Han shows Yixing around like a trophy or a very cute puppy but Yifan’s attention snaps to Yixing, and Yixing knows that this is exactly what Lu Han wanted to achieve.

“You’re new, huh? Nice to meet you, I’m Wu Yifan.”

“Yeah, sort of new. I’m Zhang Yixing.”

When they shake hands, Yifan’s grip is tight and Yixing wonders what else these hands might be able to do. He knows that he’s kind of needy for sex after months of going without it – not counting masturbation sessions, obviously. Yet he wasn’t aware that he’s so desperate that a simple handshake already makes him think of how one of those big veiny hands would feel like grabbing his cock. _Shit._

“We were wondering who’s the lucky one sharing colors with you tonight,” Lu Han quavers and shows his green ribbon.

Yifan looks at the ribbon and clicks his tongue.

“Sorry Lu Han, I’m afraid I have to turn you down again.”

“Seriously, I never get you…,” Lu Han whines and stuffs his hand back into the pocket of his suit pants.

Yifan chuckles and lifts his left wrist. A blue ribbon is tied around it.

“I’ve got a blue one today.”

“Fuck me sideways!” Lu Han exclaims and turns to Yixing to push back his friend’s sleeve until Yixing’s blue ribbon is visible, “You lucky bastard, Zhang Yixing!”

“Well, I kind of consider myself lucky, too.” Yifan smiles and winks at Yixing who wants to shoot himself immediately.

This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. Is he actually matching colors with one of the hottest guys he’s ever laid his eyes on?

“I guess I’ll have to keep looking for my other purple ribbon then.” Tao sulks.

“Yeah, me too,” Lu Han says. Right before they take their leave, his friend turns to Yixing once again and adds, “Have fun, Yixing!”

Despite being really horny, fear and panic shoot through Yixing’s veins at the thought of being left alone with Yifan. When Lu Han and Tao have disappeared in the crowd, he turns back to the taller one besides him, who gives him a warm smile.

“Uh. Yeah. Awkward...” Yixing mumbles.

“It’s always a little awkward in the beginning. I felt weird too,” Yifan assures and sips at his drink.

“So... do you mind filling me in on how... we... should... proceed?”

Yixing feels extremely stupid for asking, but Lu Han hasn’t really explained to him what happens once he’s found his matching partner.

“Absolutely not!” Yifan responds and puts one hand on Yixing’s back while he guides him to the bar, “I think we need a few drinks and a conversation first, don’t you agree?”

“Uh, sure...”

So they sit down at the bar, where Yixing orders a Gin Tonic and Yifan stays with whiskey. When Yixing takes a sip of his drink, he realizes that he’s hardly eaten anything for dinner. Great. This is just great. He’s going to be wasted by the end of his first drink and will probably do something really embarrassing and fuck this glorious opportunity up.

“So, Yixing,” Yifan starts and swirls the ice cubes in his glass, “How did you get here?”

“Lu Han made me come, actually.”

“Sounds like him.”

They chuckle and Yixing takes another sip, the gin immediately getting to his head.

“Yeah, he’s my best friend and he just kind of wants me to get laid...”

“Oh! Isn’t that a noble thought!”

“I only said yes because he wouldn’t let the matter go.”

“... and then you got matched with me.”

Yifan grins and his face softens. Suddenly, he no longer is this poised sexy businessman but more of a cute kitten and Yixing gets confused and frustrated at the same time. Goddamn.

Yixing gets into a very pleasant conversation with Yifan, which, to his surprise, isn’t awkward at all. By the time his drink has reached the bottom of the glass, he almost feels like this is just one of his regular bar visits, where he bumped into someone and started a conversation. Yifan is witty, funny, and also _very_ charming. It makes Yixing loosen up. The tension he felt when stepping into the room has faded completely.

“Okay, Zhang Yixing,” Yifan says after they’ve spent half an eternity talking to each other and scoots closer to Yixing so their knees touch, “What do you think of taking this somewhere more private?”

The touch is rather subtle, but it’s enough to make Yixing’s heart pick up its pace.

“Well, do I have a choice?” Yixing jokes, trying to sound calm and collected, when in fact, he’s getting a little nervous again.

“Of course you do,” Yifan answers, which makes Yixing halt.

“So wait, if I ever decided that I don’t want to have sex with you, that would be fine?”

Yifan smiles and puts one hand on Yixing’s knee.

“Well, I have to admit it would suck, because having sex is the whole point of coming here, but of course I’d respect your decision. I’m not going to force you into doing something you don’t want.”

“Fuck me, Lu Han was actually telling the truth...”

“What did you expect? That this is some lawless sex dungeon?” Yifan chuckles and Yixing is sure he’s never heard a more enchanting sound in his life. “I can assure you, a no is a no here.”

"Though, I'm not really worried that you'll say no," Yifan adds with a smug grin and scoots even closer. Yixing inhales his scent, a mixture of Yifan’s cologne and Yifan’s own odor that Yixing cannot quite make out, but it smells amazing – any kind of comparison wouldn’t do it justice anyways.

"Huh? And why is that?"

His remark is a weak attempt to not come off as too needy, but Yixing knows that Yifan is right. He would never pass up this opportunity. Admittedly, he's never been the type for one night stands, and he's never even considered having sex without having deep and profound feelings for the other person, but Yifan? That handsome guy who's currently putting his hand on Yixing’s thigh and squeezing it gently? Yixing would be stupid if he turned around and left the party now.

"Oh, let's just say, the way you stared at me was rather obvious," Yifan answers with a wink and Yixing groans.

"It was?!"

"Yeah." is Yifan's response and he chuckles once more, then his hand wanders up Yixing's thigh, "But if we're being completely honest... when I saw you I also was kind of hoping to have a matching ribbon with yours."

"I'm pretty sure you're just saying that."

Yifan's reaction is a scoff, then the grip around Yixing's thigh gets tighter. He then leans even closer until he's right next to Yixing's ear and when Yifan talks, his breath tickles Yixing's sensitive skin. Yixing feels heat rising up all the way from his stomach to his face:

"If you don't believe my words, why not let my actions prove my honesty?"

That being said, it's clear that there's no way back now. Yixing would love to take the teasing a little further, to not let Yifan win that easily, but the way Yifan’s lips are ghosting over Yixing's jawline makes it impossible to resist. So he turns his head into Yifan’s direction and when their lips seal into their first kiss for the night, Yixing tastes whiskey. The smoky note lingers on his lips even after they have parted again which immediately makes him want more. With the tips of their noses still touching, Yixing hears himself say:

"Why are we still sitting here then?"

"I like you!" Yifan laughs and slides off the bar stool. While doing so, he grabs Yixing's hand in one swift movement and gently pulls him off his seat as well, "Follow me."

Yifan leads him to the stairs and while they pass the other guests, Yixing tries to find Lu Han in the crowd. He thinks he spots him talking to another man in a corner, but Yifan doesn’t slow down, therefore giving him no chance to stop and check if it's really his friend.

When they reach the second floor, Yixing’s eyes need a moment to get used to the darkness around him. While the room downstairs was wide and illuminated by soft, bright lights, Yixing is now in a hallway with dozens of doors and only indirect lighting leading the way. Once again, he realizes that when he agreed on coming here, he had a general idea of what was going to happen - sex, to put it bluntly - but he really has no idea _how_ the whole thing will happen. Yifan still has their fingers intertwined when he pulls Yixing to follow him, which gives Yixing enough reassurance to feel a little better about the still rather unusual situation. Yifan pushes one of the doors open and a bedroom appears behind it, reminding Yixing of some kind of upper class hotel room like they can be found at a Kempinski or Hilton. There’s a king-sized bed, a minibar and a few chairs to lounge on – another door indicates a bathroom for the guests to use. Once again, Yixing is astonished how normal everything looks. He expected some fetish-themed rooms, a lot of red lights and all that cliché stuff you see in movies and shows, not a simple yet cozy room.

Yixing watches Yifan turn a sign at the outer door handle to indicate that the room is taken. When Yifan eventually closes the door, Yixing feels that slightly anxious feeling creeping up in his stomach again. For real now. He's going to have sex with a guy he met maybe an hour ago. He doesn't know much about him. He doesn't even know his age. He only knows his name, some information about his likes and dislikes, but that's about it. For a second, Yixing’s mind jumps to Zhixiang and how they went through weeks of going on dates before they even started making out on the sofa in Yixing's apartment.

"You're nervous again," Yifan states as he takes off the blazer of his suit in a very swift movement and throws it over the chair by the window.

"Well... this is not what I usually do..." Yixing admits and feels stupid all of a sudden.

Yifan smiles and comes closer to cup his face. His hands are soft and warm and Yixing exhales a long breath, hoping it will calm him down again.

"No need to be. It's fine. Relax."

His low voice indeed makes Yixing’s tension ease up a little and Yifan leans down to kiss him, soft yet demanding. Yixing melts into the touch at once and willingly allows the other to take the lead, who gently pushes him into the direction of the bed. Yixing lets out a surprised sound when he bumps against it and Yifan lets him plop down onto the mattress. The taller one chuckles when he sees Yixing look up to him with a confused expression. He then slips onto Yixing's lap and lifts his chin with one of his hands to make him look into his face.

For a second, it seems like Yifan wants to say something, but then he decides against it and puts his lips on Yixing's again. His long fingers start unbuttoning Yixing's shirt and Yixing feels himself fully give in the moment Yifan's fingertips meet his skin. His touches leave a tingling sensation in their wake, probably because it's been months since someone explored Yixing’s body like that. It's a feeling that he missed badly, and he's pleasantly surprised that a total stranger makes him feel what he always thought he’d only be able to feel with someone he loves. It's weird how his thoughts circle solely around the man above him and his reactions to the other’s hands and lips.

Yifan takes off Yixing's shirt and throws it to the floor, then he stops a moment to look at the other one, as if checking whether or not he likes what he’s gotten for the night. His eyes come to a rest on the abs that Yixing obtained through hard training sessions at the gym. Yifan chuckles, then he says:

"You look even better without clothes on, Yixing."

"Oh please!" Yixing cries out, "You don't need to flatter me to get into my pants, you're kind of on your way there already!"

The answer is a husky laugh and then Yifan opens the buckle of Yixing's belt. He must have done this countless times already judging from how easily he opens Yixing’s pants. It only makes him even sexier than he already is and Yixing finds it a bit embarrassing that such a simple action is turning him on so much. Yixing has long sunken back into the sheets and Yifan leans over him again while one hand is moving to the waistband of Yixing’s boxers – he only wants to tease, and Yixing knows that, yet his hips lift up in hopes for more.

“You mean, getting into your pants like this?” Yifan asks as his hand slips under the fabric and he firmly grabs Yixing’s cock – his hand feels warm and soft around him, and Yixing inhales sharply.

“Ye-yeah, something like t-that,” he presses out but instead of enjoying the feeling of being touched that way, Yixing starts worrying about how strongly he will react to all of this.

Yifan seems to sense that Yixing still isn’t fully relaxed so he slides off Yixing’s lap and kneels between his legs instead. Then he pulls down Yixing’s pants and discards them to the side, leaving the other completely naked and vulnerable. But Yifan doesn’t give Yixing time to become fully aware of that fact as he dives down to place light kisses on Yixing’s inner thighs. Yixing’s body starts to shiver at the touch and he heaves a pleasured sigh as he decides to just let his last reservations go about the thought of having sex with someone he barely knows, because Yifan’s lips feel amazing against his skin. When he looks down, their gazes meet and Yifan smirks.

“You clearly need my attention, Yixing,” he states with a wink before burying his face in Yixing’s lap again and putting his lips around Yixing’s stiffening cock without further warning.

“Hnnng!” Yixing whimpers as the other one goes down on him – Yifan takes him in slowly and Yixing desperately grabs the sheets when he feels Yifan’s tongue sliding along the downside of the semi hard-on he’s sporting already.

Yixing bites his lips to swallow the moan that threatens to escape his throat at the feeling of Yifan’s mouth moving up and down his length, coating his dick with a respectable amount of saliva. Yifan releases him with a plopping sound, only to twirl his tongue over his slit and go down again. Then he picks up the pace a little, not enough to push Yixing over the edge right away, but Yixing is not sure how long he will last. Fuck, Yifan is good. He is so good, his movements send shivers down Yixing’s spine right into his dick and it teases pleased grunts out of him – and Yifan is probably very aware of how much Yixing likes the way Yifan is handling him. He must feel it in the pulsing of the other’s hardening cock against the insides of his cheeks when he hollows them out.

Yixing clasps one hand over his mouth the moment Yifan starts to use some teeth to graze over the sensitive skin of his now fully erect member. It’s an attempt to muffle the mewl that breaks from his throat but Yifan still hears it and releases Yixing’s cock. He looks up to Yixing who probably already looks utterly wrecked. Yifan chuckles before he says:

“Oh. Don’t worry. You’ll be screaming my name at the end of this either way.”

Yixing half expects Yifan to swallow his dick again, going fast and merciless to make him cum, but instead, Yifan pulls Yixing’s hips over the edge of the bed. It brings them closer to Yifan’s face and then he just _licks over Yixing’s balls_ and sucks at them which makes Yixing let out a short, mostly surprised, scream. As Yifan’s tongue moves even further down, Yifan lifts Yixing’s hips a little more and slips his head underneath them. Yixing’s whimpers swell in volume and he wiggles his whole body, desperately trying to get more of _that_ even though he doesn’t know what exactly he wants more of – more of Yifan’s tongue teasing him, more of his lips and teeth dragging against his cock or just more of Yifan in general.

 _That’s so fucking dirty_ , Yixing thinks as Yifan’s tongue keeps doing things to him nobody has ever done before.

“Huh... uuh...”

His back arches and he spreads his legs that are resting on Yifan’s shoulders to give the other one more access. If Yifan hadn’t held onto his thighs, he probably would’ve slipped down in an attempt to communicate without words that he loves how Yifan is devouring him. There’s a last teasing moment where Yifan’s tongue swirls around one of Yixing’s balls, then he withdraws and right when Yixing wants to protest, Yifan’s lips find Yixing’s leaking cock again. Wth his lips tightly wrapped around him, Yifan bobs his head up and down, fast and sloppy. The slurping sounds caused by his actions are being drowned by Yixing’s loud and long moan that edges on a pleasured scream.

“Uuuuuuh, fuuuck! I- I—I’m...!”

It’s too much. Yixing tried hard to not let it happen too fast – he’s not a horny teenager anymore, after all – but he can’t hold back anymore. He cums in Yifan’s mouth, his whole body jerking violently and his eyes rolling back. Yifan grunts in surprise, but instead of pulling away he keeps sucking, milking Yixing through his climax until Yixing lays still and dry, one hand buried in the sheets, one hand pulling at his own hair. When he opens his eyes again, he first needs to take a deep breath.

“Shit. Sorry,” he squeezes out as Yifan finally lets go of him, pushes him back up onto the bed and stands, wiping away some of the cum he didn’t manage to swallow from the corners of his mouth. “I didn’t mean to...”

“Don’t sweat it,” Yifan says. “It’s been a while, huh? You said you were single, right?”

Yixing nods hesitantly and supports his upper body on his forearms while he looks at Yifan. He also pulls in his knees, somewhat shielding himself from Yifan’s gaze even though that is absolutely unnecessary.

“How long has it been?” The tall man asks.

“Oh god, please! You really don’t want to know, it’s super embarrassing!” Yixing whines and feels his cheeks flush with red color, which is ridiculous, because he just let this man almost eat his fucking balls for dinner and was totally fine with it.

“ _Now_ you really need to tell me!”

Yifan chuckles and squeezes Yixing’s knee, silently telling him that he won’t laugh at him. Yixing rolls his eyes and looks up to the white ceiling, before he says, without looking back at Yifan:

“Five months.”

Silence. That’s everything that follows his statement, so Yixing darts his eyes back to the other man whose mouth is hanging wide open.

“Fuck, man!” Yifan finally exclaims. “Dude, if I had gone without sex for five months I’d probably have busted the moment someone barely touched my dick with their index finger!”

“Wow, is that supposed to... I don’t know... make me feel better?”

“Sure thing!” Yifan responds, then he tilts his head and casts a glance at Yixing’s limb cock. A naughty smile flickers across his face, and he adds, “We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight. I’m going to compensate you for that drought you went through.”

Yixing frowns as he watches how Yifan turns towards the nightstand next to the bed. He fetches lube and a pack of condoms out of a drawer and throws both onto the mattress. Then he finally proceeds to undo his button up. While his shirt meets the same fate as Yixing’s – thrown carelessly to the floor – Yixing asks:

“What... exactly... do you have in mind?”

Yifan pauses and lets his hands sit on his belt to look back at Yixing.

“How does making you cum once for each month sound to you?”

“You mean... _five_?! Times?!”

Yixing’s mouth falls open in utter disbelief – did he just...? Did he hear that correctly?!

“Yeah, it sounds a little ambitious,” Yifan admits and opens the buckle of his belt, the clicking resounding in the room, “But you never know unless you try.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Yifan strips off his suit pants and his underwear, obviously feeling no shame in presenting himself stark naked to Yixing who still has to somehow process what Yifan just proposed. That doesn’t stop him from examining Yifan’s slim but lean body, and when his eyes land on his dick, he swallows hard. He’s going to be _so fucked_ and the anticipation building up in his chest tells him that he’s going to _love it_.

“So, you in?”

Yifan places one knee on the mattress while his hand starts caressing one of Yixing’s legs. His fingertips glide over the skin and further up his inner thigh, and Yixing encourages Yifan by opening his legs a little more for him.

“Uh... I guess so?” He brings himself to say, because Jesus, nothing he’s going to say will matter anyway.

He’s going to get his brains fucked out, with or without trying to go for five fucking times. They crawl further up the mattress to be a bit more comfortable and Yifan smiles before using both hands to spread Yixing’s legs until he can position himself between them.  
Yixing sinks down into the sheets again and Yifan leans over him to give him a kiss, softer than the ones before, which calms Yixing a little. Then Yifan grabs the lube and flicks the bottle open.

“Tell me, Yixing,” he says and his low voice makes the air around them vibrate. “How do you like to be fucked?”

“I...”

Yixing doesn’t know what to say because his thoughts jump back to his ex, which really isn’t helpful. Yifan cracks another smile, then he places a few kisses along Yixing’s collarbones – they’re very soft and his lips linger a beat longer on Yixing’s skin than before.

“Do you like it soft and gentle...” Yifan mutters in between these kisses, “... or are you the type who likes it hard and rough?”

With that, Yifan bares his teeth against Yixing’s skin and leaves a bite mark right on his chest. Yixing gasps, but cannot answer. Both seem so alluring right now – even though his dick is still oversensitive and he cannot quite believe yet that he’s supposed to bear that four more times.

When Yixing stays silent, Yifan licks over the little bite mark while his free hand wanders down the other’s body and slides over Yixing’s butt. He presses their cheeks together and his hot breath against his ear covers Yixing’s whole body in goosebumps:

“I don’t mind either way... even though I’d love to do you so hard you do nothing but scream.”

Yixing’s heart starts beating heavily against his ribcage and his legs spread wider apart without him doing it intentionally. Oh god, yes, he needs that. Yifan gives Yixing’s ass a firm and tight squeeze, then he proceeds to cover his fingers in lube – nope. There’s not going to be any further foreplay. There’s not going to be any soft and gentle sex. No sweet and tender love making, not the celebration of two people sharing the highest amount of intimacy with each other. Just fucking.

“So what’s it going to be, Yixing?”

Yixing twitches when Yifan’s first finger starts circulating around his entrance, mostly because the fluid on it is colder than expected. But when Yifan puts a little more pressure against it, and slowly enters him, Yixing immediately knows that this will not be enough. He bites his bottom lip as he feels Yifan’s first finger inside of him, his hole clenching around it. After a few times of sliding it in and out at a slow and steady pace, the second finger gets pushed in, knuckle by knuckle, as to not hurt Yixing too much who is glad he is given the time to adjust.

“Damn, you’re tight,” Yifan breathes, “Can’t wait to have my dick buried inside of you.”

Yixing whimpers when he hears that, because he feels exactly the same, but he knows that he needs the preparation to not hurt himself. He presses his lips together and tries to concentrate on relaxing his muscles while Yifan starts scissoring him open, gradually loosening him up. The third digit feels like Yifan is stretching him to the absolute limits, but Yixing knows that he can take more – he _has_ to take more. In order to mentally prepare himself, he looks down between his legs and notices that his cock is starting to curl up against his stomach again while Yifan’s fingers prepare him for his own dick that seems horribly neglected in this very moment. Without giving it too much thought, Yixing reaches out to wrap his hand around Yifan’s size, which feels hot and heavy when he starts pumping it. Yifan groans and stops the movement of his fingers for a second to roll his eyes back at the touch.

“Hmmmm... not good at multi-tasking...” Yifan grunts and twitches his hips as Yixing flicks his thumb over the head of Yifan’s cock that is leaking with precum.

“Give me the time,” Yixing breathes and tightens his hold of the other’s dick. “I have to decide whether or not I need a fourth finger for this.”

Yifan bites his bottom lip and it seems to take all of his willpower to start moving his fingers again in accordance to Yixing’s hand pumping him into full erection.

“I hope three are enough,” Yifan huffs and pushes even further down along Yixing’s walls, obviously looking for his prostate.

Yixing indeed does feel like he’s getting stretched thoroughly, or maybe it’s just his hole itching for that dick in his hand, but with the next push of the other’s fingers, Yixing grinds his hips back and finally answers Yifan’s previous question in a whiny tone:

“Hard. Please. Do me.”

Yifan’s reply is a deep moan and he pulls out as soon as Yixing releases him so he can grab a condom, put it on and position himself at Yixing’s entrance. When he pushes in a few inches, Yixing can’t help but to let out a whine, almost regretting to have given in this fast. It does hurt, it’s like his walls are screaming from the sudden stretch caused by Yifan’s girth, and it makes his own cock go a little limp again, but he also knows that once he gets over that dreary part, he’s going to get rewarded.

Even though he’s chosen to get fucked hard, Yifan isn’t an asshole and doesn’t just proceed to tear him open – he takes his time and pushes forward slowly, until he’s filling Yixing up to the brim with his cock. Yixing is thankful for that, because otherwise, he fears, his asshole might get torn in two. And that really isn’t what he’s aiming for here.

“Ugh,” Yifan grunts when he’s not able to move yet and wraps the hand that’s still coated in lube around Yixing’s cock to distract him from the stinging pain, and probably to speed up the whole thing a little.

He’s impatient. He wants to thrust into Yixing, fast and hard, and Yixing knows. Speaking from his own experience, it usually gets better when the movement starts, so he throws his legs around Yifan’s hips and says:

“Go.”

“God, thank you!” Yifan exclaims and lets go of Yixing’s cock to support himself on both of his arms when he starts rolling his hips.

Yixing’s eyes roll back at the feeling of having Yifan’s cock slide against his tight walls. His hands keep searching for something to hold on to, so he digs them into Yifan’s shoulders, his fingernails cutting Yifan’s flesh, which only seems to fuel Yifan’s need to go hard on him. It takes a few more thrusts until Yixing has adjusted to Yifan’s cock and can finally fully enjoy the constant rhythm of Yifan pulling out and pushing right back into him, especially when Yifan varies his angle and brushes against his prostate.

“Uuuuuh!” Yixing moans and his mouth falls open in pleasure. “That! Again!”

Yifan thrusts again, missing the spot, intentionally or not can’t be debated in the heat of the moment in which they both just need the other to go hard. Yixing starts whining when Yifan pulls out of him, almost completely, then slams back in and it feels like Yixing’s whole body is getting shaken up. He forgets how to breath for a second as the tip of Yifan’s dick hits his prostate dead-on and he slaps Yifan’s shoulder in reaction. Yifan repeats the action, hitting that spot again and pushing Yixing even further up the mattress with his frantic thrusts. Yixing can only bring himself to scream out the lust that’s rolling over him.

 _More, more, more_ , he thinks, while one moan after another falls from his lips and Yifan keeps going with his face buried in the curve of Yixing’s neck where he keeps baring his teeth against Yixing’s skin, surely leaving some marks for others to see later. Yixing couldn’t care less though and when Yifan’s cock slams back into him one more time, his second orgasm builds up and he presses Yifan closer to him.

“Fuuuck!” He yells, not sure if he can be heard outside of these walls, and keeps jerking through his orgasm while Yifan needs two more thrusts to cum with a long moan on his lips.

He crashes down on top of Yixing and both of them take a few deep breaths. Yixing asks himself how utterly debauched he must look right now – he’s sweaty all over his body, and he feels very lightheaded. It’s like Yifan has just fucked out his brains. God damn. Tao really wasn’t lying when he said the sex lifted him into higher spheres. Yixing feels like his soul has left his body and has now entered some sort of sex-heaven, even though the thought sounds weird to him.

Yifan moves a few more times inside of him to ride off his own high, then he rolls off and blows one strand of hair out of his face. He’s just as sweaty as Yixing, which is comforting, somehow.

“Shit, that was good,” he states and looks over to Yixing. “Wow. Fuck. I need a minute.”

“Same here,” Yixing exclaims and looks at the ceiling while he listens to their heavy breathing.

When both of them have gotten their panting under control, Yixing looks back to Yifan who peels the condom off his dick.

“Good that we have more of these,” he says dryly while throwing the condom into the bin next to the bed and Yixing snorts at the comment.

When Yifan is lying beside him again, there’s a very weird feeling creeping up Yixing’s body – it starts somewhere in his stomach and radiates over his torso into his legs and arms. It’s the unexpected sensation of wanting that again. It’s like the emptiness inside of him is unbearable. To put it bluntly, he is missing Yifan’s cock already. And even though he knows that he’s still going to be very sensitive for the next ten to twenty minutes – most likely twenty, minding the fact that Yifan also sucked him off before fucking him – he just can’t fight the want, no, the need, to get Yifan inside of him again.

He’s shocked by himself for a few seconds, because he’s never been this insatiable in bed before, but tonight, everything is different. And besides – it was Yifan who announced five orgasms like that’s nothing. So he needs to live up to that expectation. It’s his own fault he has awoken Yixing’s sex possessed side.

“Yifan,” he hears himself say and the other one turns his head to look at him.

“Yes?”

“You... you meant that, right?”

“Meant what?”

Yixing groans, because he somehow doesn’t want to repeat Yifan’s words, but Yifan really seems to not understand what Yixing is referring to, so he says through gritted teeth:

“The... five times thing...”

Yifan lets out a low laugh, then says:

“Sure I did!”

The corners of Yixing’s mouth curl up hearing that, then he sits up to lean over the other. Yifan raises an eyebrow in anticipation.

“What do you want to do, Yixing?”

Yixing isn’t quite sure what to say or how to voice the thoughts spinning around in his head right now, and Yifan seems to sense that. He takes Yixing’s hand, the one that still has the blue ribbon tied around his wrist, and places a kiss on its back.

“Tell me. No need to be ashamed. Whatever you want to do, just say it.”

He proceeds to kissing Yixing’s knuckles, then spreads the fingers of Yixing’s hand, intertwines them with his own and kisses them again, successfully taking away Yixing’s anxiety about freely revealing his desire. So Yixing clears his throat and builds up a little more courage before he states:

“I want to ride you.”

Wow. That was easier than expected. Yixing is a little surprised by how straightforward he can be if he tries

“Be my guest, Yixing!” Yifan starts to laugh then. “But give me a minute or two.”

“Huh... sure...”

Yifan’s attention wanders down to their intertwined fingers and their blue ribbons again, then he smirks and asks:

“Is that a kink of yours?”

“What do you mean?”

“Having a dick up your ass while you’re still sensitive from before.”

Yixing lets out a squeal and is at loss for words – he’s surely not going to discuss his kinks with a guy he doesn’t even know.

But wait.

Shit.

“It’s definitely very high up my list,” Yifan admits and pulls Yixing a little closer to him, so that Yixing is half lying over him. His free hand starts kneading one of Yixing’s butt cheeks, his long fingers slipping between them and casually brush over Yixing’s entrance that’s still a little sticky from the lube. Yixing mewls when Yifan spreads him a little further apart and starts teasing him lazily with one of his fingertips, circling it around his loosened ring of muscles. “Fucking them sore. Seeing how they shiver for me while I drive my cock so far up their ass that they just keep whining and begging for more. Getting them so good they can only jerk through dry orgasms, but they still want more because they can’t bear the thought of letting it end.”

 _Shit, shit, shit, why is this so hot_ , Yixing thinks and swallows thickly.

“Do you want that?” Yifan asks with a hoarse voice and Yixing wiggles in Yifan’s arms, grinding his hips against Yifan’s body as another wave of desire shuts down his brain.

He finally manages to nod and make an affirmative noise and Yifan’s answer is a pat on his butt.

“You know what to do then.”

Yixing crawls over Yifan and checks the mattress for the pack of condoms, shaky on all fours. When he turns back around, a condom in hand, he sees Yifan stroking his cock in slow and twisting movements. Yixing freezes, mouth slightly opened but his cock starts twitching again at the sight. Shit, Yifan really doesn’t care. That shameless motherfucker.

“You look so needy, Yixing... almost gets me off just like that.”

“Fuck you,” Yixing hisses and sits down on Yifan’s lap. “Get your hands off yourself!”

He slaps Yifan’s hand away and decides to literally take matters into his own, so he wraps his palm around Yifan’s length, firmly grabbing the base of the other’s cock and starts twisting his fist up and down. Yifan’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure and he sighs heavily.

“Nice,” he states and visibly enjoys Yixing’s attention, especially when the man above him tries to speed matters up and fondles his balls. Yixing tugs at them occasionally in order to make Yifan’s cock curl back up, just like Yixing needs it to.

Since he doesn’t want Yifan to cum just from a simple hand job, he lets go off him rather quickly. Yifan reacts with a displeased grunt, but when Yixing rolls the condom over Yifan’s cock in a swift movement, grabs the lube to coat it for a little more assistance and lifts his hips, a lucid smile flickers across Yifan’s face. With his eyes focused on his own pulsing dick and his hands digging into Yixing’s thighs, he gives a nod and Yixing slowly sinks down. It’s way easier than before, but a tad of uncomfortableness remains. Still, his head snaps back in pleasure with every inch Yifan gets buried deeper inside of him. He doesn’t linger for a moment when he’s fully seated on the taller man – his whole body just screams for Yixing to fuck himself on that cock at once, so he rolls his hips. His head lolls to the side every time he sinks down and Yifan’s dick slides along his walls.

“You _are_ needy,” Yifan huffs and sits up to throw his arms around Yixing’s upper body and sink his teeth into his shoulder. “You little slut, loving my cock so much, huh?”

“Nghhh, yes, I do,” Yixing admits, picking up his pace.

His movements become sharper, his own cock rubbing between their bodies. Every thrust draws a mewl from Yixing’s throat and Yifan is just as affected. He keeps moaning into Yixing’s ear while he keeps him close, every moan a wordless praise which animates Yixing to go even faster. Yixing lifts his ass, slams right back down and almost mercilessly stimulates his own prostate over and over again until he cannot take it anymore.

“Yiii...!” He starts mewling the other’s name, but can’t even voice the second syllable as his orgasm takes over, not as hard as the times before, but still hard enough for him to lean back into Yifan’s arms, letting go of all restraints and spurting his cum between their bellies.

He loses his orientation, and Yifan just lets him sink down onto the bed, switching their positions. In the blink of an eye, he places Yixing’s legs on his shoulders, clearly not finished himself and then just _goes_ – he slams back in, and Yixing whines through the waves of his orgasm as Yifan keeps fucking into him until he feels tears gathering in his eyes. That’s probably what Yifan meant. Having them whine beneath his touch, and Yixing loves it. Being ravished like that, it’s exactly what he needs and he keeps moaning and mewling even though his cock is going limp again and Yifan still hasn’t finished, probably prolonging the whole thing on purpose.

Yixing feels his body giving up, but it only takes Yifan one more push to reach his own climax. He lets out a grunt, his whole body tensing up as he cums inside the condom, biting his lips. Then he smiles and looks back to Yixing who is still gasping for air after being so thoroughly fucked. Yifan pats Yixing’s reddened cheeks, then breathes:

“You okay?”

“Yes,” Yixing answers and his legs slip off Yifan’s shoulders, “But I really need a break now, fuck.”

“We got all the time in the world, no need to rush,” Yifan answers and Yixing feels like someone has sucked the life out of his body. His muscles start aching as he lies there, spread out on the mattress like a dead man. Yifan places a kiss on his cheek, then he adds, “Three down, two to go. So make sure to charge up.”

Yixing cannot answer, and feels exhaustion pulling at his eyelids when Yifan starts drawing random patterns over his chest in nice and soothing motions. His heart, that has been pumping so much adrenaline through his body in the last hour or so, finally calms down – he feels his heartbeat becoming slower with every breath he takes and only vaguely realizes that Yifan starts playing with a strand of his hair.

“Just five minutes...” He mumbles.

“It’s okay, take all the time you need,” Yifan whispers into his ear, and it’s like his voice is coming from behind a very thick foggy curtain as Yixing allows himself to let his conscious slip away and he falls into a deep slumber.

When his eyes flutter open again, he feels like he’s been asleep for at least two years and needs to make sense of his situation. When he realizes where he is, and why the hell he’s so sore, a small shock shoots through his body. He instantly hopes that he hasn’t drooled or started to snore, but when he looks over to Yifan next to him, he sees him scrolling through his phone. Yixing clears his throat and Yifan looks up.

“Morning, Cinderella! I was just wondering if I should try to kiss you awake.”

“How long have I been asleep?” Yixing mumbles and rubs his eyes.

Yifan checks his phone, then he says:

“I guess you were out for at least an hour.”

“Oh my god... I’m sorry!”

“No need to be, I took a nap myself,” Yifan responds, shrugs his shoulders and tosses his phone onto the nightstand next to them. Then he turns to face Yixing, one hand supporting his head. “How are you?”

The question is genuine, Yixing can tell from the sincere look on Yifan’s face and he can’t help but smile.

“I’m good,” he answers and slowly sits up to lean against the headboard of the bed. “I have this vertebra that’s been bugging me for a while now – I think you fucked it back in place.”

The comment confuses Yifan for a second and the startled expression on his face makes Yixing burst into laughter. Yifan starts laughing along though and falls back onto the the pillow, hiding his laughter behind his arm.

“I’m glad to have served you well,” he finally chuckles and looks back up to Yixing. “But seriously, you okay?”

“I am a little thirsty,” Yixing voices his thoughts.

Yifan shoots up from the bed upon hearing this and walks over to the minibar.

“Water?”

“Yeah...”

Yixing watches as Yifan fetches the water and walks over. After he sits down next to him, Yifan gently presses the cold bottle against Yixing’s face who gasps at first, but then realizes how badly his body needs that. He grabs the water and opens the bottle, sighing when he feels it running down his sore throat, cooling him from the inside. Yifan watches him closely, one arm placed over Yixing’s legs, supporting himself. When Yixing takes the bottle down, Yifan says:

“Damn, you’re fucked.”

“Oh really,” Yixing snorts disdainfully. “I wonder why _that_ is.”

“I almost feel sorry,” Yifan says.

Yixing smirks, then he looks down his body. Seeing the dried cum on his stomach, he hears himself say:

“I am really not sure how much more I can take.”

“I meant what I said – there’s no need to rush, so take it easy,” Yifan retorts and takes the water bottle to take a few sips himself.

When he’s done, he offers the bottle back to Yixing, who just shakes his head to indicate he’s good. The taller of the two puts it on the nightstand, then leans back over Yixing and starts pressing small pecks along his jawline. The move makes Yixing sigh and he tilts his head to the side to give Yifan more space. Yifan’s lips start wandering down Yixing’s neck as he throws his arms around the other and presses their sticky bodies together.

“Are you trying to cuddle here?” Yixing asks when Yifan’s reaches his shoulder.

“Cuddling doesn’t happen with me,” Yifan says dryly, “I’m just taking care of you.”

“Hmmm...” Yixing responds and swallows his comment that this falls definitely under the category of ‘post-sex cuddling’, not wanting to provoke Yifan.

Plus, being held tightly and showered with kisses is a very nice feeling, so no matter what Yifan wants to call it, it’s great after all the roughness Yixing just went through.

“Let me check up on you,” Yifan suddenly says after kissing and caressing Yixing’s skin.

With gentle pressure, he turns Yixing onto his stomach and Yixing grabs a pillow to place it underneath his head, his hands tucked under it for more comfort. He doesn’t really know what Yifan means by that, but he’s still too beat up to protest or demand an explanation, so he simply lets Yifan have his way.

He almost expects Yifan to take advantage and try to slam his cock right back into him, but instead Yifan starts to slowly glide his hands over Yixing’s back with gentle pressure, working his fingers into Yixing’s muscles. His index fingers slide along Yixing’s spine, down to his tailbone, then right back up to his shoulder blades. Yixing heaves a pleasured sigh.

“You’re super tense,” Yifan states when he detects a knot in one of Yixing’s lower back muscles and starts treating it with kneading movements of his fingers and palms.

If Yixing was a cat, he’d be purring loudly by now, but he’s not so he just lets out a humming noise.

“I know,” he manages to say, and then, as an afterthought, adds. “You’re amazing at that.”

Yixing fully enjoys the attention and the rather innocent touches so he closes his eyes, melting into the mattress as he gradually relaxes under Yifan’s ministrations. As far as Yixing is concerned, they could’ve just continued doing that for the rest of the night. Getting matched with Yifan has truly been nothing but a blessing so far.

“You’re stunning, Yixing,” Yifan slips as his hands come to rest over Yixing’s shoulder blades and Yixing flings his eyes open.

He turns his head towards Yifan as well as his position allows him to so he can shoot a confused look in his direction. That’s not what he expected to hear, and Yifan looks like he didn’t really want to say it out loud either.

“I mean, yeah, it’s cheesy,” the man above him stammers, which makes him utterly cute. “But, you _are_. Wow. I’m blown away by you.”

Yixing opens his mouth to retort something, but only a squeal escapes his throat and he buries his face into the pillow.

“Stop that!” He whimpers, getting all gooey on the inside from that compliment – what happened in the hour that he had been asleep? What happened to dirty-talking Yifan who fucked the air out of Yixing’s lungs? Has he been replaced by some gentle and soft-spoken twin hiding in the bathroom?

“Sorry, I didn’t want to make things awkward,” Yifan apologizes and leans over, his teeth nibbling at Yixing’s earlobe. “Just... you make me lose my cool, Zhang Yixing.”

Yixing doesn’t answer and arches his back as Yifan goes on to kiss along Yixing’s spine. His hands wander down Yixing’s back accordingly until they come to a halt over Yixing’s butt, gently squeezing and caressing it as if trying to show appreciation and apologize for the things it went through already. The way Yifan is treating him right now makes Yixing’s stomach flutter and his fingers tangle themselves up in the pillow that they’re still resting under. Yixing closes his eyes again to fully concentrate on Yifan’s hands, but he gasps when Yifan’s fingers aren’t only caressing his skin, but parting his butt cheeks. He has a weird premonition of what is going to happen next, with his entrance being presented to Yifan that way. He doesn’t want to imagine how he must look down there right now, but Yifan doesn’t say anything – he just dives in, carefully sliding his tongue over Yixing’s abused hole.

Yixing gasps and twitches when Yifan’s warm tongue glides over his rim, gentle and slow, as if trying to make sure not to irritate it any further.

 _Still dirty_. The thought shoots through Yixing’s mind and he bites into his pillow as Yifan spreads his cheeks further apart, dipping his tongue in and touching his walls which clench immediately at the new sensation. Nobody has ever done this to him before. Nobody has ever made Yixing’s heart race like Yifan does right now. Yixing starts shaking from the pleasure as Yifan keeps playing with his hole, sometimes turning away to lick down to his balls, then right back up to place a few kisses along the other’s tailbone. Yifan takes his sweet time, eating him out very slowly, and it drives Yixing mad.

“God... Yifan...” he keeps huffing as he feels Yifan’s tongue enter him again. “That’s so good...!”

Once more, Yifan’s tongue goes deep down, deeper than Yixing has ever imagined a tongue could possibly go. The feeling shooting up his spine is almost better than any dick could be the cause of, and Yixing lets out a long and deep moan into the pillow, holding his breath right afterwards and getting dizzy from the sensations Yifan makes him feel.

Yifan doesn’t keep going though. His tongue pulls out and the next thing Yixing feels is Yifan’s weight over him, his semi hard dick grinding against Yixing’s butt. Yifan’s right hand slips under the pillow and he pulls out Yixing’s to intertwine their fingers and hold tightly onto the other.

“So I guess you’re good down there,” He whispers hotly against Yixing’s ear and Yixing’s answer is a whine and a nod.

Yifan’s dick keeps hardening against Yixing as he keeps grinding in slow motions, causing Yixing’s mind to start spinning again. That dick. Inside him. Oh god. _Please_.

“May I, Yixing?” Yifan asks and places a few kisses on his shoulder blade.

“Yes,” Yixing answers without missing a beat.

Yifan grabs another condom, and Yixing starts to wonder if the person who’s going to clean this room up later will be grossed out by all the used condoms in the waste bin, or if they have seen worse in this establishment. He doesn’t get around to elaborate on that thought, however, because Yifan enters him without hesitation. It feels like his hole is telling him ‘No, please, no more!’, but his brain and the rest of his body keep lusting for the feeling of Yifan sliding along his walls. Yifan keeps holding on to Yixing’s hand, grabbing it even tighter as he rolls his hips slowly, almost carefully. 

They keep their cheeks pressed together, not minding the way their sticky bodies cling to each other as their huffing and moaning becomes in synch with the rhythm Yifan is setting. It’s like he’s trying to show Yixing a different side of his – a gentle side, giving him a fuck you’d expect on a lazy and rainy Sunday morning, tangled up between the sheets of your shared bed. It certainly gives Yixing a feeling of security, and warmth, and somehow love, even though that’s a rather bold thought. 

Nevertheless, Yifan is closer to him than before, not only because he keeps pressing his body onto Yixing’s, but also because his slow thrusts go deeper. Somehow Yifan manages that it even goes beyond the physical act itself. He gets into Yixing’s head and occupies it to the very last part. Nothing matters anymore to Yixing but the man over and inside of him.

“Yifan... Yifan, Yifan...” Yixing whimpers, not able to form a clear thought, let alone a clear sentence.

He tilts his head, searching for Yifan’s lips, and Yifan dives down to meet him immediately. They share an open mouthed, sloppy kiss, baring their teeth against each other, overwhelmed by the feeling of their connection. It’s Yifan who breaks away to throw his head back and he drives his dick up Yixing’s ass one more time before he cums with a low moan. Yixing isn’t finished yet, and grunts when Yifan stops moving for a second to enjoy the bliss of his orgasm.

“Cum for me, Yixing,” Yifan then whispers in his low, husky voice and rolls to the side, taking Yixing with him.

One arm wound around Yixing’s shoulders, his upper leg thrown over Yixing’s legs to keep him even closer, he starts moving again, even though he’s still shaking. He sneaks his free arm down to wrap his fingers around Yixing’s hard-on, pumping and stroking it along to the rhythm his hips set. He keeps twisting Yixing’s pulsing cock in his hand, additionally nibbling at the sensitive skin on his neck and Yixing almost starts crying at all the stimulation happening at once.

“More – more, mo-“

Another twist, and Yixing’s orgasm finally takes a hold of him, making him almost black out for a second as he cums in Yifan’s hand that keeps smearing his sperm all over his shaft. His breathing is heavy and he keeps pressing himself against Yifan who seems to be holding him together in that moment.

“Stunning.”

Yixing can only manage to smile weakly at Yifan’s comment before he peels his body off Yifan’s to turn around and face him. Yifan’s cheeks are red and some strands of hair stick to his damp forehead, droplets of sweat glistening at his temple in the warm light of the room. He’s beautiful. Yixing is still so overwhelmed by what just happened, he needs to blink away some tears that suddenly fill up his eyes.

“Oh god, was it so bad you have to start crying?” Yifan asks half jokingly, then reaches out to wipe away a single tear that has managed to run down Yixing’s nose.

“Probably just about the opposite,” Yixing snorts and starts rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry. It’s – I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m not a cryer.”

“It’s fine.”

When Yixing next looks at Yifan, he’s got himself pulled together as well as possible and says:

“Okay, but really. I just – I can’t. I’m done. I cannot handle one more round anymore. You _ended_ me right now.”

Yixing expects a pout or a cocky comment, but all Yifan does is smile at him and pat his cheek.

“That’s okay. I think it’s best if we let it end on this note.”

“Yeah.”

Silence hangs in the air after that and Yixing feels the same insecurity creep back into his bones that he felt a few hours ago downstairs in the party room when he first met Yifan. He doesn’t know how to proceed. How is the protocol for these sex meetings?

“Umm... so... thank you, I guess.”

Yifan frowns.

“Thank you for what?”

“Well... I... I wasn’t too sure about...” Yixing starts and lifts the wrist with his ribbon.

Yifan understands and chuckles.

“No need to thank me. I’m glad I’m the one who got you on your first night.”

“I... I’m not sure if I...”

“Oh, you don’t want to come back?” Yifan says and sits up.

He reaches over to the nightstand, pulls out a few tissues out of the drawer and hands them over to Yixing so he can finally clean himself up.

“Such a pity. I’d love to see you again.”

“Hm...” Yixing mutters while trying to wipe the cum off his stomach, knowing very well that a tissue won’t be enough to get all of that stuff off of him – he needs a shower.

“You know, when I was here for the first time I wasn’t too sure either. I mean. Yeah, it was exciting, and the sex was pretty good, but I still thought it was weird, you know.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly it,” Yixing affirms.

“But you know, I think once you’ve tasted blood... you always come back for more.”

“Don’t you think you’ve set the bar pretty high for any other... matches?” Yixing shoots at him and it makes Yifan laugh.

“Well, I have my reputation for a reason!” He responds, still giggling. “But hey, maybe you’ll get matched with me again?”

“Would you want to get matched with me again?” Is Yixing’s counter-question.

Yifan doesn’t answer immediately, but takes a long and pensive look at the other one. Then he nods.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind, let’s put it like that. I enjoyed it.”

“Woooh, I’m feeling honored!”

Yifan snorts at the comment, then heaves a sigh and gets off the bed. He stretches his arms behind his back, flexing his muscles while doing so, then announces:

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“Go ahead.”

Yixing follows him with his gaze and watches how Yifan gathers his clothes from the floor, then shuffles into the bathroom and closes the door behind himself. Yixing lays back down on the bed, eyes towards the ceiling, and takes a deep breath. His body has reached its limits. He’s glad that he still has the whole Sunday to recover from this before getting back to work, otherwise he wouldn’t know how to handle a full eight hours sitting at his desk with that stinging pain up his ass. Yeah. He’ll definitely walk around with a fucking limp for the next few days.

After roughly ten minutes, Yifan emerges from the bathroom, carrying the scent of shampoo with him as he rubs his hair dry with a towel. He’s already wearing his pants and shirt.

“I should get up too,” Yixing says, more to himself and fights to get up into a seating position.

Yifan approaches him one more time and squats down to his eye level. He takes the towel and throws it around Yixing’s neck, pulls him closer and gives him a final kiss before he presses their foreheads together.

“I’ll get going then. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay. When you’re done, just go back the way we came. There’s only one exit. How are you getting home?”

Yixing closes his eyes to enjoy this last moment with Yifan, then he says:

“I’ll just haul a taxi.”

“Alright. Take care, Yixing.”

After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Yifan gets up, puts on his shoes and leaves the room, but not without sending one last smile towards Yixing who is left alone on the bed. So for real now. That was it.

He heaves a sigh and smells at the towel Yifan left dangling around his neck, then he gets up slowly to get a quick shower himself, not too sure how much of his legs he still can’t feel. When he’s cleaned and changed, he takes a last look at the room and the messy sheets on the bed before he leaves himself and slowly walks down the stairs into the room where it all began. The music is still playing, very lightly though, and only a few people are left. Once his eyes have gotten used to the bright light, he sees Lu Han getting up from an armchair.

“Huh? Have you waited up on me?” Yixing asks when Lu Han approaches him.

“No, I was on my way out already when I saw Yifan. He said you’d be coming too in a few minutes so I decided to wait and take you home.”

“God bless you,” Yixing says, “I don’t know if I would’ve been able to haul a taxi after all of this.”

Lu Han flashes him a lewd smile and bumps his best friend’s shoulder.

“So it was that good, huh?”

“I... I have no words, to be honest,” Yixing admits as he follows his best friend out.

The women who greeted them at the beginning are still in their spot. They, look very tired, but they keep smiling and wave their goodbyes when the duo walks to the exit.

“See? I told you you’d like it! You should listen to me more often!” Lu Han says on their way to the parking lot.

“Yeah. Probably,” Yixing says.

***

"Zhang Yixing."

Yixing looks up from his laptop and straightens his back when his boss nears his desk. It’s been a little over a week since he followed Lu Han to this party – and his predictions have turned out to be true. On Sunday, he wasn’t able to leave his bed, every single muscle in his body aching. On Monday, he was still walking around with a limp and had to find lame excuses to dodge questions from his coworkers. It had only gotten better on Tuesday. Even now, he still feels a little off and his mind is still spinning around that fateful night. Only thinking about what Yifan’s done to him sends hot shivers through his body. It blew his mind. That’s the only way he can describe it.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come with me for that meeting, Wang Li called in sick this morning and I need a replacement for her. I just need someone to type a protocol."

Yixing is on the verge of telling his boss to stop using him as a fill-in for his rather incompetent secretary, because he has a lot of other stuff going on right now, but he's a very obedient worker and doesn't want to risk his employment. So he just smiles and says:

"Sure! When is the meeting and what is it about?"

"About five thirty this afternoon. We've been having discussions about an order with a different company and they want to talk some things through regarding the contract."

Having said everything he came to say, Yixing’s boss strides off without even waiting for a reply. It takes all of Yixing’s self discipline to not roll his eyes about how very useless the information he's been given is and he decides to get back to his own work, hoping to cross at least one item off his to-do list before noon.

A few minutes before the scheduled meeting, Yixing settles down at the end of the big table in the meeting room, hoping this get together won't last too long because he actually wants to get off work on time today. His boss is greeting the guests at the entrance and since Yixing has always been an attentive person, he arranges a few glasses and water bottles on the table while he waits. He's really not made for business meetings like this. He likes to come to work at nine, do the things he's supposed to do and leave between six and seven in the evening. He's not ambitious enough to try to get into a higher position, because that would mean more responsibility among other things that somehow scare him away. So, naturally, he feels a little anxious while he makes sure his laptop has enough battery to last through the meeting.

Then, the door swings open. Yixing gets up on his feet to greet the three men following his boss and his heart nearly stops beating when he sees Wu Yifan enter the meeting room behind the two other guests.

_Shit, shit, shit, no!_

He's pretty sure the shock is written all over his face but he just can't control his expression when Yifan looks up from fixing his tie and meets his gaze. Yifan blinks twice, as if to make sure Yixing is really standing in front of him, while Yixing's boss says:

"This is Zhang Yixing, he'll help us today."

Yixing stumbles through an awkward handshake with the guy who entered first, obviously the head of the group, and then greets the other man who is dressed in a navy blue suit. Yifan is last.

"Hello, I'm Wu Yifan, nice to meet you."

Yixing is about to say "I fucking know!" as he takes Yifan's hand but he tries to keep his cool and repeats the usual set phrases used in business meetings. When they all sit down, Yifan seats himself onto the chair opposite of Yixing who feels his blood boil in his veins. Just when he thought he was finally getting over that whole shit with Yifan, the devil himself enters the scene, making his mind race back to all the things Yifan's done to him - all the times he made him scream and beg for more. Yixing is just glad no one can read his thoughts right now because that would've been extremely embarrassing. And probably would've cost him his job, too. 

When his boss starts talking, Yifan first raises an eyebrow and then winks at Yixing who tries to hide behind his laptop. He's not sure how he's going to survive the next few hours without completely embarrassing himself, whether it be by blushing through the whole meeting and eventually getting a boner or by not being able to follow the negotiations because he's too busy trying to act normal.

Fuck.

The situation doesn't exactly get better with every minute the meeting drags on. Yixing is trying his best to ignore Yifan who, in all fairness, does throw a few useful suggestions into the conversation every now and then, but apart from that he just keeps making subtle yet very suggestive hand movements whenever Yixing dares to let his gaze wander off his laptop screen. Yifan also keeps winking at him and Yixing swears that the guy who's brought him multiple orgasms already tried to play footsie with him under the table at one part of the meeting. He is clearly enjoying Yixing's misery and that pisses Yixing off - he'd like to tell Yifan to stop with the nonsense but that would draw too much attention. He’s only put out of his misery when the meeting has already exceeded the one hour mark and his boss says:

"Okay, let's take a quick break, shall we?"

Everyone in the room agrees and while Yifan's boss and colleague excuse themselves to step outside for a smoke, Yifan stays behind and asks:

"I really need to use the restroom for a second, mind telling me where to find it?"

"Sure, no problem!" Yixing's boss replies and turns to his employee. "Zhang Yixing, would you mind showing Mr. Wu around? It's past six and he doesn't have a key card."

"Yeah. Sure."

Yixing smiles, but internally he wants to die as he gets up and Yifan follows him on his heels. Yixing’s never really understood why, but after six p.m., the doors to the bathrooms on the office floor get shut down, which means everyone who wants to enter or leave needs a key card. Yixing contemplates just shoving his card into Yifan’s hands once they reach the bathrooms but right when he swipes the card over the reader and opens the door, Yifan grabs his arm and pulls him in as well.

"That was just a fucking excuse, right?" Yixing hisses when Yifan shoves him into the men's restroom.

"You got me." Is everything Yifan responds as he pushes Yixing against the sink and crashes his lips onto Yixing’s.

Yixing feels himself grow weak instantly at the demanding pressure of Yifan’s kiss. He knows he shouldn't, but he lets himself get caught between the other's body and the sink and a gasp escapes him when Yifan leaves a trail of kisses on his neck, his tongue darting over Yixing’s soft skin every now and then.

"Ugh, Yifan, no, we shouldn't be doing this right now," Yixing manages to breathe and he tries to not give in to the heat of the moment while his hands grab at the front of Yifan’s shirt.

"What? Are you saying you don't want this?" Yifan mumbles against his neck and turns him around so Yixing can take a look at both of them in the mirror.

Their cheeks are flushed with excitement and Yifan's darkened eyes send soft shivers down Yixing's spine.

"Are you saying you don't want me to fuck you anymore?"

The taller one presses his hips forward and rolls them against Yixing's ass. That movement alone makes Yixing arch his back in pleasure.

"You don't want me to take care of you anymore? Huh?"

Yifan palms Yixing's crotch through the cloth of his suit pants while he keeps on grinding against him, letting Yixing know that Yixing’s dick isn’t the only one responding to Yifan's movements. Yixing reasons that that’s probably the most reassuring thing about this whole mess - knowing that Yifan gets off on Yixing just as much as Yixing gets off on Yifan. The smaller one releases a weak moan.

"God, fuck, yes I do..."

"Then let me."

It only takes Yifan rubbing his crotch against Yixing’s behind one more time for Yixing to finally give in. He leans back into Yifan which Yifan responds to with a low chuckle before grabbing Yixing’s hips and pushing him into one of the bathroom stalls. While they share another heated kiss, Yifan unzips Yixing’s pants and hurries to bury one of his hands in them, taking Yixing’s cock in a firm grip. The smaller one gasps and hits his head against the bathroom stall, which reminds him of where the fuck they actually are right now.

“If anyone finds out, I’ll lose my fucking job,” he whines while Yifan’s hand is stroking his length.

“Then keep your mouth shut,” Yifan responds and places a firm kiss on his lips.

Yixing is afraid that even if he manages to not make any sounds, his heart is beating so hard against his ribcage that it must be heard all the way over in the office.

“How long do we have?” Yifan asks and while he brings Yixing to full erection, he undoes his own pants.

“Five... to ten?” Yixing breathes as Yifan rubs their cocks together, the feeling sending hot shivers up his spine and down his legs.

Yifan doesn’t comment on that, but simply wraps his big hand around their swelling dicks and starts pumping. His other hand pulls down Yixing’s pants a little further, allowing him easier access to Yixing’s ass which he pinches playfully. Yixing flinches and feels one of Yifan’s long fingers slip between his butt cheeks, rubbing against Yixing’s entrance as if he’s not too sure if he should go that far. Yixing’s body shudders as he cannot decide where to focus on – that finger waiting for the permission to enter him or that hand keeping his and Yifan’s dick occupied. He lets out a whine and tries to hold on to the walls of the stall, a weak attempt to regain a bit of control over himself and find some leverage.

Both of them probably know that jerking each other off would be the safest option, since time is very limited and they have neither lube nor a condom at hand. But feeling that finger rubbing against his rim just makes it _so hard_ to resist. Yixing needs to remind himself that he shouldn’t become the bitch of some random stranger that has fucked him... several times. He needs to think about the principles that he has lived by so far.

Fuck it.

To hell with them.

Instinctively, Yixing pushes his hips back, hoping that Yifan will get the hint so he won’t have to get vocal about it. After all, this is the toilet of his workplace and if any one of his colleagues, who he isn’t outed to, hears him begging for someone’s dick up his ass, he’s pretty sure he can go pack his shit and leave the office.

“Are you sure?” Yifan breathes against his ear and Yixing nods frantically.

“No time... hurry...” He whispers and without further ado, Yifan spins him around.

Yixing leans against the wall as Yifan has no other option but to spit into his hand for lubrication. This is going to hurt. Yixing bites his bottom lip as the first finger enters him, but he takes the one digit rather easily. Unlike last time though, Yifan can’t take things slow to properly stretch Yixing, so he quickly adds a second and a third finger, and Yixing has to remind himself to keep breathing throughout it. He feels his dick go limp again at the stinging pain, and tries to remind himself of the last time Yifan’s fucked him. That amazing feeling of Yifan’s dick hitting his prostate and filling him up to the brim, the pleasure which hit him so hard that it had almost knocked him out.

Yifan seems to notice Yixing’s struggle and wraps the hand that has been resting on Yixing’s hip around his cock instead in order to distract him from the pain in his ass. It works when the fingers thrusting into Yixing move in synch with the hand going up and down his dick and he fights to suppress a moan.

“Please,” he says, short of breath, when he’s sure he hasn’t heard anyone entering the bathroom.

“Sure?”

“Yes! Quick! They’re going to be back soon!”

Upon hearing that, Yifan pulls his fingers out and spits into his hand one more time to coat his dick with saliva, lubricating it as well as possible given the circumstances. Then he pushes into Yixing who needs to bite his knuckles to not let out a scream. Yifan keeps on burying himself in Yixing’s ass and Yixing starts to sweat heavily. He’s probably going to look like a hot mess afterwards, but he doesn’t care. 

Yixing needs a few more calming breaths once Yifan is filling him up completely, so the taller one stops to wait for Yixing’s sign to move. One of Yifan’s hands is still stroking Yixing’s cock and occasionally fondling Yixing’s balls, which gives Yixing just enough distraction to actually cope with the stretch. He probably should give himself a little more time to adjust, but the fear of being caught makes him move his hips back sooner than usual – the fear of being caught also makes the whole situation a little hotter, however. 

Yifan gets the hint and lets out a grunt before thrusting into Yixing, shallow at first, but gradually going deeper. Yixing holds back the whimpers building in his throat as his hole clenches around Yifan’s dick, the feeling even more intense due to the missing condom. He desperately looks for anything to hold on to, but can only lean against the wall in the end. His right cheek gets pressed against the colder surface of the stall and his mouth falls open when Yifan pulls out half way and thrusts right back into him, hitting his prostate immediately. When it happens a second time, a small, pleasured scream manages to escape his throat. Yifan comments with a short, low chuckle and goes again. And again. And again. 

It only takes a few seconds until he’s going fast and hard, abusing Yixing’s hole and mercilessly stimulating his prostate, which leads Yixing to hit the wall with his flat hand as he gets overwhelmed by a mixture of sheer pleasure and frustration about not being able to be as loud as he wants to be. When Yifan starts jerking him off again, something he’d forgotten about while focussing on his thrusts, it brings Yixing over the edge and Yixing watches as his cum spurts out of his dick, over Yifan’s hand and even splatters onto the wall. Seconds later, Yifan shudders with a grunt and Yixing feels hot cum coating his walls. All he can do is whimper, his body shaken up by another heatwave at the thought that Yifan has come directly inside of him.

“Fuck.” Yifan finally breathes and both of them need a second to stand still.

Yixing is sure his dress shirt is sticking to his body and his face is glistening with sweat. Yifan quickly pulls out of Yixing and is considerate enough to clean the other up before pulling his pants back up. He even removes the white stains on the wall that could give away what just happened. Yixing stuffs his shirt into his suit pants and grunts.

“Why did I let you do this?” He hisses and Yifan giggles.

Then he cups Yixing’s face with his hands and gives him a short, yet demanding kiss.

“Probably because you _need_ my dick filling you up.”

“Pff,” Yixing snaps. “Cocky bitch.”

“See it as the fifth time we didn’t manage last time,” Yifan winks and gives Yixing another kiss before he opens the stall, washes his hands and dashes out of the bathroom.

Yixing still feels all hot and bothered and splashes his face with cold water when he steps to the sink, hoping it will help to reduce the redness of his cheeks. After somewhat fixing his hair, he returns to the meeting room, hoping he’s not limping too much to give himself away. As he cuts around the corner, he sees his boss and Yifan’s colleagues coming back from their break downstairs, carrying with them the penetrant smell of cigarette smoke mixed with the smog that has been smothering the city ever since yesterday. Yixing can’t help but to sigh in relief – at least those three didn’t notice their absence.

***

Three weeks later, Yixing stands in the same room where all of this mess with Wu Yifan began – the red ribbon around his wrist feels a tad too tight and he clenches his hand around the jacket of his suit that he has taken off. Lu Han is off to get them drinks and Yixing anxiously waits for whoever is sharing his color to pop up. Deep down, he knows that he is keeping his hopes up to once more have matching colors with Yifan, even though he doesn’t even know if Yifan is planning to come tonight or not. Yet, Yifan is the only reason why Yixing tagged along again.

He was surprised when Lu Han had approached him and had handed him his very own invitation - white, heavy paper, his name neatly written down in golden ink, telling Yixing to come for the next gathering of the Inner Circle. He still doesn’t know what he should think of that. It somehow feels nice to be a part of something so exclusive, but it also feels weird because he still likes to tell himself that he isn’t _that type_ of person. Still. Here he is, hoping to get another good fuck from the same guy as last time, even though he tries to tell himself that the chances are thin that he’ll be lucky enough for Yifan to have a red ribbon tied around his wrist as well. 

Yixing thinks back to Lu Han telling him that he has never had the chance to get paired up with Yifan and how much he wants it to happen, because he only hears high praise about Yifan’s abilities. The thought of Lu Han and Yifan getting it on together sits wrong with Yixing though – he wouldn’t say that the feeling burning up in his chest is jealousy, but it’s also not really something he wants to think about further.

He heaves a sigh, trying to ignore the little voice inside his head that cautions him against catching feelings for the taller man, then his eyes dart to the entrance door and in this moment, Yifan enters the room. He looks stressed, his tie is loosened and he eagerly searches the room for someone. When his gaze meets Yixing, he doesn’t even hesitate for one second and strides over to him in big steps. Yixing tries a casual smile.

“Hi there,” he greets but Yifan doesn’t reply, he just grabs Yixing’s neck with one hand, pulls him close and kisses him hard.

Yixing lets out a surprised squeal but opens his mouth to give Yifan more access as the taller aggressively works his tongue between Yixing’s lips, even letting out a small moan when Yifan starts nibbling at his lower lip. When they break away, Yifan asks:

“What color do you have?”

“Red,” Yixing breathes and furrows his eyebrows when a gurgling sound escapes Yifan’s throat.

“I told that woman to give me your color! I’ve gotten white!”

“Wait, you specifically asked to get my color? Is that allowed?”

Yixing is confused, but the info makes his stomach do weird things.

“Technically, no,” Yifan admits. “But I used all my charm and the girl from the reception eventually agreed. And now look at this shit!”

He stretches out his hand and shows the white ribbon. Yixing bites his lip and doesn’t respond. He knows exactly who has the other white ribbon for this evening. Yifan doesn’t seem to notice Yixing’s mood shift and blurts out:

“I’ve had the most stressful week at work _and_ in private. Like, it was literal shit from Monday all the way to today. And the only thing that somehow kept me from throwing myself out of my office window was the thought of having my dick buried inside of you again. God, shit, Yixing, I need to fuck you so badly!”

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Yixing, especially not after what happened at his office. Still, Yifan’s raging desire to fuck him catches Yixing off guard and he doesn’t know how to respond to that. When he finds his voice again, he says:

“Lu Han has the other white ribbon.”

“Noooo!” Yifan wails and rubs his hand over his face in frustration.

“I don’t think he’d want to change ribbons with me...” Yixing admits. “He’s always wanted to have you once.”

“I knoooooooow...”

Yifan lets out another whine and even pushes his lower lip forward like a pouting kid that didn’t get an ice cream cone from his mother.

“We have to ask him though!”

“Yifan, he’ll probably say no...”

“Who will say no?”

Lu Han has entered the scene with a glass in each hand. Yixing wants to be diplomatic about the matter, but Yifan cuts right to the chase:

“Lu Han, you need to change ribbons with Yixing!”

Hearing this, Lu Han frowns and looks back and forth between Yifan and his best friend.

“Why?”

It only takes two seconds of Yixing glancing at Yifan who is trying to find proper words and a look at Yifan’s wrist for Lu Han to understand.

“Wow! The one time I get to be matched with you, you just reject me and choose my best friend over me!”

Yixing doesn’t know if Lu Han is genuinely pissed or if he’s just being the little drama queen that he sometimes is, so he holds his breath.

“I know, Lu Han,” Yifan says. “But I’m begging you! Just this one time!”

Lu Han exhales in annoyance.

“Yifan, this is against the rules! You’re not supposed to get matched with the same person over and over again! This is not a dating-event!”

“Come oooon, please! I’ll compensate you for your loss!”

“How do you want to compensate me for missing the one chance I have to get you laid?”

“I don’t know, but I _will_!” Yifan promises and raises the palm of his right hand while he puts the left one over his heart.

Lu Han grunts and rolls his eyes and Yixing’s hopes of Lu Han giving in to the request fade with every second his friend just looks at them with a judging expression on his face. His eyes rest on Yifan’s white ribbon, then on Yixing’s red one and finally, he says:

“If you get me the person wearing Yixing’s color and I like that person, I’ll change.”

Yifan lets out an excited squeal and smacks a kiss on Lu Han’s cheek who just wrinkles his nose at the gesture.

“Cheesy motherfucker!” Lu Han grunts.

“I’ll start looking right now!” Yifan announces and disappears in between the other party goers.

An uncomfortable silence settles between Yixing and Lu Han while Yixing tries to dodge Lu Han’s examining looks.

“I have an inkling you’re catching the feels for this heartthrob,” Lu Han then says dryly.

“I’m not...! It was his idea!”

“And you could’ve just said no, you know,” Lu Han shoots back with a raised eyebrow.

Yixing whimpers. Lu Han isn’t his best friend for nothing. They’ve already gone through a lot together – Lu Han helped Yixing through his coming-out phase and he’s been there through all of Yixing’s relationships, has watched every time Yixing met someone he liked. He knows the signs and in his opinion, Yixing is showing all of them right now.

“It’s okay, I’m not holding this against you. Although I am kind of pissed that this is happening at the cost of the orgasms that were supposed to be mine tonight.”

“Lu Han, I’m really sorry...”

“Nah, don’t sweat it!” Lu Han says and shakes his head. Then he looks over Yixing’s shoulder to watch Yifan who is wandering around the room and checking ribbon colors of other men. “I also kind of have the feeling he’s interested in you as well. He’s never tried to have sex with the same person for a second time...”

“Third time,” Yixing corrects automatically and wants to slap his face right afterwards.

“Yixing, has he fucked your brains out? This is your second party. How can this be the third... wait...”

Lu Han isn’t considered the smart friend for nothing. Yixing feels the red color of embarrassment flush his cheeks while Lu Han pins him down with his gaze.

“We... umm...”

“You’re such a slut, Zhang Yixing!” Lu Han gasps. “And a greedy one on top of that! Where’d you guys meet?!”

“Ugh. He was at my office because our companies have some sort of business together... and we... well...”

“Oh my god! Where’d you do it? Don’t tell me he fucked you right on the table of your office!”

“Jesus Christ, no!” Yixing cries out. “We... ugh, shit, Lu Han... We had a thing going on in the bathroom.”

“Sluts! Both of you!”

“He made the move on me!” Yixing defends himself but Lu Han doesn’t seem to care much.

“He’s super after you. Yifan really isn’t the type to eat the same dish over and over again.”

“Please do not compare me to food...”

“I’m pretty sure he’s eaten you out already though.”

“Lu! Han!”

Yixing wishes for the ground beneath him to open up and let him fall down into a pit of fire. Lu Han is really a dangerous specimen – he looks like an innocent young boy that has never really grown out of puberty. He’s missed out on sharp features that are deemed ‘masculine’ and instead looks like a soft porcelain doll, but his mind is that of a filthy sex possessed demon. His whole appearance is a big, fat trap that people deliberately step into because they’re too charmed by his poster-boy looks. Before Lu Han’s teasing can continue, Yifan reappears in the company of a man neither of them has ever seen before.

“Found him!” Yifan announces. “Say hello to Kim Minseok, a guy who’s just started working for a company here in Beijing! Turns out the Inner Circle parties are also a thing in Seoul, so he decided to check in here! Which means he’s not a newbie!”

Kim Minseok lifts a hand and waves, showing his red ribbon.

“Hi there! Yifan told me that someone needs to change ribbons or something? I didn’t quite catch the problem.”

When seeing him, Yixing knows right away that Kim Minseok is just the type of man that Lu Han loves to devour. He feels himself getting hopeful again and turns to Lu Han whose mouth is opened slightly as his eyes wander over the other man’s face, his broad shoulders and his torso, down his legs and right back up to his face.

“Yixing, we’re changing,” he then breathes and extends his arm towards Yixing since his hands are still holding on to the drinks.

Yifan claps his hands in excitement as Yixing starts to untie Lu Han’s ribbon. His fingers are a little shaky from his own excitement and he’s not able to believe that Lu Han is actually willing to do this.

“That’s not really allowed, is it?” Minseok asks Yifan.

“Not really, no,” Yifan admits but can’t stop grinning, “But I really need to... you know...”

He nods towards Yixing who is now tying the red ribbon around Lu Han’s wrist to make the change official. Minseok chuckles.

“I see.”

“I hope you’re not mad that I made you change.”

The Korean shakes his head.

“Absolutely not. I’m kind of glad, actually,” Minseok winks at Yifan.

Once Lu Han has the red ribbon tied around his wrist, he turns to Minseok, offering him the drink that was supposed to be Yixing’s.

“Hi, I’m Lu Han!”

“Kim Minseok. Nice to meet you!”

Minseok takes the offered drink and without further ado they disappear to get acquainted with each other. Yixing is still busy trying to get the ribbon around his wrist, but he’s never been a very patient person and when he just can’t bring himself to tie a knot into this stupid thing, he grunts.

“Let me help you,” Yifan offers and takes over the task.

“Wow, this feels kind of weird...” Yixing says as he watches Yifan tie a nice little bow around his wrist.

“Like we’re tying the knot, right?” Yifan shoots back and it makes Yixing snort and burst into laughter.

“Sorry, my laugh is so stupid!” Yixing says as he sees the confused look on Yifan’s face.

Yifan is still holding on to Yixing’s hand so Yixing tries to hide his face behind the other one, hoping to calm down quickly. It’s absurd. But yes. That’s exactly what it felt like.

“No, your laugh is cute,” Yifan retorts and reaches out to grab Yixing’s other hand and take it away from his face. “But right now, I’d rather hear you moan and whine and beg for more.”

“Then why are we still standing here, huh?”

“Let’s go.”

Yifan drags Yixing with him and on the way to the bedrooms, they accidentally bump into a few other guests and Yixing cannot help but to keep giggling as Yifan mumbles some very half-assed, _‘oh my god’s_ , _‘my bad’s_ and _‘I’m so sorry’s_. They don’t waste any time on picking a room, but simply open the first room that is still available. As soon as the door closes behind them, Yixing kisses Yifan fiercely who fumbles with his own tie. They slowly walk over to the bed, not breaking the contact of their lips while also trying to undress each other as quickly as possible. When Yifan finally gets rid of his shirt, Yixing places sloppy and wet kisses all over his collarbones, Yixing’s desire for the other man building up in his chest as Yifan lets out a low, pleased grunt when Yixing sinks his teeth into Yifan’s shoulder.

“How do you want me, Yifan?” Yixing asks between hot kisses, his hand sliding down into Yifan’s pants.

He lazily strokes over Yifan’s dick that has hardened already and Yixing feels like no matter what Yifan wants to do to him, he’ll let him, because he wants to please him. He wants to spoil him, so Yifan will never even consider taking anyone else into his bed. Yixing is glad Yifan can’t read minds, because having that thought exposed might make things awkward.

Yifan takes Yixing’s face in his hands and presses his lips against Yixing’s, who wraps his fingers around Yifan’s cock and lingers there for a moment. When Yifan breaks away, his thumb caresses Yixing’s lower lip before putting some more pressure on it. Yixing gets the hint and opens his mouth, allowing Yifan’s thumb to enter. He lightly bites at it, then slowly swirls the tip of his tongue around it.

“I want you on your knees, with my dick buried inside your mouth.”

The dark and demanding tone in Yifan’s voice sends shivers down Yixing’s spine right into his own cock. He lets out a moan and sucks one more time at the thumb in his mouth before he lets go, takes his hand out of Yifan’s pants and drops down onto his knees to fumble with Yifan’s belt. Yifan leans against the wall and watches as Yixing unzips his pants, not even bothering to pull them down properly before taking Yifan’s dick out of his boxers. Yixing contemplates teasing Yifan a little, but Yifan’s already voiced his need to get some, so he quickly works his hand around Yifan’s dick, deciding against it. Yifan shudders and once he’s half hard, Yixing’s hand halts at the base of his cock as he slowly starts taking it in. His lips are tightly sealed around the other’s girth as his tongue slides along the skin and he feels Yifan’s gaze on him, who buries one hand in Yixing’s hair.

“Fuck yeah, there we go...”

Yixing carefully grazes his teeth over Yifan’s dick as he pulls back and when he’s reached its tip, he slides his tongue over Yifan’s slit. While doing so, he looks up and notices Yifan swallowing hard at the sight which makes Yixing smile. After sucking at the tip, he lets go with a popping sound and licks his lips to coat them with a thin layer of saliva. Yifan impatiently tugs at Yixing’s hair, a sign telling the guy on his knees to put his mouth back around Yifan’s dick, which is already rising and curling up against his stomach. Yixing scoots a little closer and licks over the slit again before putting his lips around Yifan’s growing cock and starting to bob his head up and down while his hand works in synch over the parts that he can’t fit in just yet. 

He feels a good amount of saliva gathering in his mouth and he swallows while Yifan’s cock is buried so deep inside his mouth that he’s almost deep throating him. Yifan’s dick twitches at the sensation and Yifan himself lets out a sharp exhale. The grip on the strands of Yixing’s hair gets tighter and it makes his scalp sting but it’s nothing he can’t handle. If anything, Yixing picks up his pace and hollows out his cheeks to give Yifan the pleasure he needs. When he looks up again, Yifan has his head thrown back, his mouth hanging open and his breathing going heavily. Yixing forces his focus back on the cock in his mouth that he keeps sucking like his life depends on it.

“Shit... Yixing...”

Yixing tries to go further, until his nose is buried in Yifan’s pubic hair and he’s effectively deepthroating the older one who lets out a long moan. The way his hips start twitching tells Yixing that Yifan must be close, so he holds Yifan’s hips still with both of his hands and keeps going up and down, humming and moaning against the pulsing erection in his mouth. The slurping sounds of Yixing sucking him off get drowned in Yifan’s grunts and moans as he is getting pushed closer to the edge by Yixing’s tongue.

“Fuck, Yi...xing... I’m gonna...”

The sentence never gets finished as Yixing keeps bobbing his head until he almost gets dizzy, and Yifan pushes his hips forward to get even more friction before his whole body trembles through his orgasm, Yifan’s release hitting the back of Yixing’s mouth without further warning. Yixing can’t help but moan as he swallows Yifan’s cum and even as he slows down he continues sucking eagerly until Yifan’s hips stop twitching. Yifan lets out a long and pleased sigh.

“That was awesome.”

Yixing smiles and pulls his head back before licking up and down Yifan’s dick one last time to get him clean from any leftovers of his cum. Then he gets up again and presses his body against Yifan who throws his arms around Yixing’s waist and squeezes his butt.

“I’m glad, that almost gave me whiplash!”

Yifan snorts and dives down to kiss Yixing, tugging at the hem of Yixing’s shirt to signal that he’s not content with the current clothing situation. Yixing pushes Yifan onto the bed and straddles his lap. When he’s seated comfortably, he starts unbuttoning his shirt and asks:

“So, what was so stressful about your week?”

“Ugh, everything,” Yifan exclaims and leans back to support his upper body on his elbows. His eyes follow Yixing’s hand movements while he says, “Some people bailed out on an important project and I needed to clean up the mess they caused.”

“I see,” Yixing says and slides his shirt off, noticing Yifan biting his lips when his gaze wanders over Yixing’s exposed body – he enjoys the attention and moves his hips a little in slow, teasing movements, “But I’m sure you did well.”

“Actually my boss said he’d be giving me a bonus for all the shit I’ve been through, so yeah, at least it payed off,” Yifan recalls and sits back up to hold Yixing close to him.

“Congratulations!” Yixing exclaims and he sounds like a sappy stupid girlfriend that compliments and praises everything her boyfriend does.

“I thought about investing that extra money into a trip or something,” Yifan voices his plan as he lets his fingers wander over Yixing’s spine and places a few kisses on his chest, “I’ve never been to Sanya, for example.”

“Huh, me neither, so I can’t tell you if it’s worth the trip... but I heard it’s quite nice down there,” Yixing says, before he sighs and closes his eyes to enjoy Yifan’s gentle touches.

“Then why don’t you come with me and we can find out together?”

Yixing snorts at the proposal and his eyes fly open. He looks straight at Yifan and exclaims:

“So what, is this going to be our honeymoon now?”

“Hey, there can be no proper marriage without a honeymoon filled with lots of sex in the hotel room.”

“Great, so we wouldn’t even go do any sightseeing.”

“We could,” Yifan retorts. “I’d take you anywhere you want to go. But I’d definitely get you off a lot, too.”

Yixing keeps giggling because Yifan can’t be serious. No way in hell is he serious about this. The relationship he and Yifan are having right now is nothing but simple fucking. Heck, he still doesn’t even really know anything about the other. That thought brings him back to reality and he tries to find a smart way out of the situation:

“Okay then, why don’t you start with getting me off now? I remember you saying that you want to hear me ‘moan and whine and beg for more’, but nothing of the like is happening so far.”

“Feisty!” Yifan says with a chuckle and starts nibbling at the skin around Yixing’s collarbones. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there.”

With those words, he switches their positions and presses Yixing into the mattress before he locks his lips with Yixing’s, which are still abused and red from sucking Yifan’s dick. Almost instantly he opens Yixing’s pants and breaks away to pull them down. After stripping Yixing naked, Yifan gets up, takes off his own pants and throws them to the other clothes that are piled up next to the bed. Yixing doesn’t even try to be subtle about how excited he gets when his eyes fall on Yifan’s dick and he thinks of the feeling when it’s buried inside of him, stretching him to the absolute limit but giving the greatest pleasure he knows to date. He slowly licks his lips, very well aware that Yifan is watching him and spreads his legs apart to present himself to the other.

Yifan doesn’t waste any more time and turns to the drawer to fetch the lube. He also grabs a pack of condoms, but then hesitates and turns to Yixing.

“Umm, do we still use these or are we going to leave it since we didn’t use one last time? I mean... it was a different situation, but... I don’t know, doing it without a condom and then using one again seems kind of pretentious, I mean... I’ve got myself tested not too long ago, so I’m good?”

Yixing cannot help but to start laughing when he sees Yifan’s kind of insecure facial expression, which annoys the taller.

“Yo! I’m being kind of serious right now!”

“Sorry!” Yixing breathes and tries to get his laughing fit back under control. “But... seriously... I’m good too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yifan, my boyfriend of two years broke up with me six months ago and I’ve not had any sexual contact with anyone except for you ever since. My ex was super paranoid about STDs so we got ourselves tested regularly and we’ve never had a single one. So there’s that.”

“Wow, two years? Why the fuck would he break up with a guy like you?”

“Please, can we not talk about him? It’s kind of a mood killer.”

“Sorry,” Yifan looks down onto the condoms in his hand, then he looks back up again. “So, no condom?”

“Yeah, leave it.”

A crooked smile appears on Yifan’s face when he tosses the condoms back and shuts the drawer before crawling onto the bed next to Yixing with the lube in his hands. The smaller one has to content himself with a sporadic foreplay, consisting of Yifan placing lazy kisses over his body and using his hand to pump at Yixing’s cock, which starts to swell immediately at the stimulation. Yixing shudders and sighs as Yifan’s hand works up and down his dick. When Yixing’s hard enough, Yifan lets go and flicks the cap of the lube open. Yixing has to suppress a moan when he sees Yifan coat his long fingers, the digits glistening in the dim light of the room and he turns to the side to give Yifan better access. When he feels Yifan’s fingers starting to rub over his entrance, he pushes his hips back, hoping Yifan won’t tease him too much. The sooner they get the preparation over with, the sooner he can take Yifan’s dick in and that’s all he wants.

Yifan slides his first finger in while Yixing reaches out for a pillow and places it underneath his head to get more comfortable.

“I’ve been wondering how long it would take to make you come from only my fingers...” Yifan voices his thoughts when Yixing can easily manage the first digit and he adds a second one that causes Yixing to tense up a bit.

“Uugh... do you really want to know?” Yixing asks as Yifan scissors him open and bends his fingers to press against Yixing’s walls.

“Kind of, yeah... I want to see you getting off to me finger fucking you.”

Yifan slides in and out of Yixing, burying his two fingers deep in Yixing while looking for his prostate. Yixing arches his back and gasps when Yifan adds a third finger. Of course, they’re nothing compared to Yifan’s dick, but still, it does hit him a little by surprise.

“I love seeing you shiver for me,” Yifan breathes into his ear and thrusts his fingers deeper, finding the spot that makes Yixing moan in pleasure.

Yixing whimpers as his cock starts twitching every time Yifan hits his prostate, which he does frequently now that Yixing’s walls have started to relax around his digits and take them in more easily. Yixing throws his head back and starts moving his hips to get more friction. Yet he knows that this will never be enough, he’s already been spoiled too much by Yifan’s dick thrusting into him.

“Please, don’t... don’t tease me today...”

“Then tell me what you want me to do to you, Yixing,” Yifan moans into his ear, his breath hot against Yixing’s skin as he shoves his fingers back up Yixing’s ass.

“Uuuugh... I... aah...” Yifan won’t let him form a complete sentence as he keeps penetrating him, going harder with every second, “I... I want you... to...”

“Yes?”

Yifan starts rubbing his cock against Yixing’s lower back, in the same rhythm his fingers are setting and it drives Yixing mad. His heart keeps pounding in his chest as he feels Yifan’s cock coming back into full erection against his skin. He just wants it buried deep inside his ass, his hole itching for so much more than these fingers thrusting in and out of him.

“... you... to... ugh... fuck me... hard... aaah... and... d-deep... uuh!”

Never before has he begged like this for a cock to spread his ass apart, and under normal circumstances he would have cringed in embarrassment but with Yifan, so many things are different and he knows that Yifan would never make fun of him. He knows for a fact that Yifan gets off to other people whining and begging get fucked by him, so Yixing is helping them both to get what they want. He pushes his hips down onto Yifan’s fingers, then he stammers:

“Please... your dick... inside of me... now...”

Yixing hears Yifan groan and then feels him sinking down his teeth in Yixing’s shoulder. Afterwards he licks over the mark and says:

“So impatient...”

“You said... you need to fuck... me... badly...” Yixing huffs and clenches his hole, getting more and more worked up.

If Yifan won’t obey soon, Yixing’s probably going to fight his way onto Yifan’s lap and ride him like there’s no tomorrow, fucking himself on Yifan’s cock until his orgasm makes him lose his mind.

“Teasing you is just as great, babe.”

“Fuck me, for fuck’s sake!” He exclaims with a groan and Yifan finally listens to him, giving up on his original plan.

His fingers slide out with a wet sound and Yixing gets on his hands and knees, pushing his ass into Yifan’s direction who is busy putting a generous amount of lube over his fully erect dick that is already screaming for attention. He then rubs his length between Yixing’s butt cheeks and Yixing feels the lube and Yifan’s precum coating his skin and dripping down onto the bed, making him roll his eyes up to the sky in pleasure.

“Now, Yifan!”

It’s one slow but steady push and Yixing starts screaming as Yifan’s cock stretches him, but he is kind of into the way Yifan is dominating him in this moment. Plus, he also knows what immense pleasure awaits him once Yifan will get moving, so he’s more than willing to ignore the stinging pain in his ass and even pushes himself further down until Yifan is fully buried inside of him. Yifan breathes heavily and groans:

“You’re so goddamn tight. Every. Time.”

Yixing can only bring himself to moan in response and arches his back to adjust to the stretch. When he thinks he can handle some movement, he looks over his shoulder to meet Yifan’s gaze and says:

“Move. Give it to me.”

Yifan places his hands tightly on Yixing’s hip bones and starts to rock back and forth. Yixing feels his arms get shaky when their movements become in synch and Yifan’s thrusts get harder. Every one of them makes Yixing’s body tremble and coaxes another pleasured scream from his throat. Yifan adjusts his angle and finally hits Yixing’s prostate with the tip of his dick as it slides along Yixing’s walls and the sensation pushes the air out of Yixing’s lungs.

“Ugh! Yes!”

Yifan repeats the motion, hitting Yixing’s sweet spot again and it sends white hot feelings of pleasure through his body. With a groan, Yifan says:

“God, Yixing... I’d love to fuck you like this every day... ugh...”

Their movements get more erratic and the sound of their skin slapping against each other almost drowns out their moans but when Yifan keeps abusing Yixing’s prostate with his cock over and over again, Yixing feels his arms give in. He crashes onto his forearms, letting out a long scream which surely can be heard even outside in the hallway.

“So! Close! Please! Harder!”

It takes two more violent thrusts into him and Yixing’s orgasm rolls over his body. He feels his hole clenching around Yifan’s dick and he pushes his hips back one more time before he feels Yifan shooting his load against his walls. Yifan still keeps moving though, even as his whole body is jerking through his climax. He rocks his hips until both of them have ridden off their high and Yixing crashes into the mattress when Yifan pulls his cock out with a slick sound. 

Yixing suppresses a whine at the empty feeling and turns around to face Yifan who crashes down next to him, still shaking. They lie beside each other, saying nothing, and Yixing can’t believe that he let Yifan win him over once again. What happened to his principles of going steady, of weeks of dating and getting to know the other person before he’s even ready to jerk the other person off? All gone.

“I’m so beat,” Yifan finally announces to the room. When Yixing doesn’t respond to that, he turns his head to look at him. “Yixing, can we... ugh... I don’t know... _cuddlealittle_?”

Yifan spat out the last part so fast that Yixing isn’t sure if he understood him correctly.

“You want some post-sex cuddling?” He asks with a more than confused look on his face. “Weren’t you the one who told me that you don’t do that?”

“Like I said, this week was shit and I need some love for a change,” Yifan tries to talk himself out of the situation and blushes.

A flustered Yifan is such an adorable picture, Yixing can’t bring himself to say no. So he rolls over, throws one leg over Yifan’s hips and snuggles into his chest, placing a few kisses over his shoulder while doing so.

“Look at you, being all cute and shit!”

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Yifan retorts and hugs Yixing tightly.

“I’ll keep it a secret.”

Yifan grunts in gratitude and buries his nose in Yixing’s hair, letting out a content sigh when he inhales Yixing’s scent. Yixing feels himself grow a little tired too and he closes his eyes to enjoy the calm feeling emerging in his chest. It takes about five minutes until he notices the long and deep breaths Yifan is taking, a sign that the other has fallen asleep. Yixing smirks but allows himself to drift away into a light sleep too.

He wakes up in the middle of the night, shocked by the fact that he has actually knocked out for a few hours. He had imagined both of them would just take a quick nap and then maybe go for another round of rough sex, but nothing of the like has happened. Yixing still has his body wrapped around Yifan who lets out light snoring noises. It’s a weird feeling, having his body pressed against Yifan’s - and it is dangerous. It shows Yixing what things could be like if only they were something serious. Which they’re not. 

Of course, Yifan has voiced his desire to ‘fuck him every day’, but how serious can Yixing take those words? And even though the idea is alluring, Yixing isn’t sure if the other only meant that he wants a toy to play around with when he’s bored. Yixing wouldn’t even go as far as to say they’d be ‘friends with benefits’ then, because Yixing wouldn’t say they’re friends. They’re nothing. They’re mere acquaintances that met through some rather questionable circumstances, not meant to become more.

The thought is terribly depressing and even though Yifan snuggles a little closer into Yixing, which is a sign that he’s waking up, the smaller one has this gnawing feeling in his chest that tells him to not enjoy any of this too much. Yifan might be gone any minute.

“You’re awake.”

Yifan’s voice is hoarse and the sleep lets it sound even deeper than it usually is already.

“Yeah.”

Yifan groans and lifts one hand to rub his eyes.

“Fuck man... sorry... I passed out.”

“You seemed to need it,” Yixing says and allows himself to caress Yifan’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Yifan sighs and leans into the touch before he admits:

“Yeah. I didn’t catch a lot of sleep recently.”

“Was that mostly because of work or are there other things bugging you?”

“Ugh, it’s stupid,” Yifan says and rolls his eyes.

“Still, if you want to talk about it... I can listen,” Yixing suggests and Yifan puts his hand over Yixing’s which is still stroking his cheek.

“My mother wants me to come back to Guangzhou. Mostly because she wants me to keep an eye on my grandmother who’s fallen sick over the year.”

“I am sensing that you don’t really want to go...”

“The thought alone of moving back with my mother and my grandmother makes me want to commit suicide,” Yifan confesses. “I mean, I love both of them but imagine moving back into the bedroom that you spent your teenage years in? After living on your own for so long? Jesus, no!”

Yixing chuckles but nods to tell Yifan that he completely understands where the other is coming from. He wouldn’t want to move back with his parents in Changsha either. He’d love to go back to Changsha, though.

“Then again, Beijing is horribly crowded and dirty. Might be nice to see something else for a change,” Yixing says when he thinks of all the depressing smog days that smother the city regularly.

“Yepp, Beijing is a dirty shithole. I wouldn’t want to leave though because I’ve got some things to work out right now.”

“What kind of things?”

Yifan grunts and pushes himself off the mattress to hover over Yixing before he leans down to kiss his forehead. Yixing feels his skin tingle at the touch.

“I just... I want to get to know you.”

Yixing’s heart starts fluttering when he hears these words, yet he cannot help but slip a rather sarcastic comment:

“You know that the getting-to-know-each-other part comes usually before the sex, right?”

“Well, usually I don’t want to get to know the people I sleep with, so this whole situation is rather weird for me,” Yifan shoots back and Yixing remembers Lu Han’s words.

“Okay, I’m honored,” Yixing jokes, but then gets serious. “But you actually don’t really know me. What if the idea you have of me doesn’t match with who I really am?”

Yifan doesn’t answer for a while and stares up to the ceiling, before he turns his gaze back to Yixing and starts caressing his skin with his fingertips.

“I’ll never know if I don’t try, so... I want to try.”

That sentence makes Yixing feel all giddy and he doesn’t even try to hide the smile creeping on his face.

“Well... how can I defy that logic?”

Yifan lets out a relieved laugh and then seals their lips in a long and slow-paced kiss. It’s different from all the kisses Yifan has given him before, and it causes Yixing’s stomach to do weird somersaults. When they part, Yifan places another peck on the corner of Yixing’s mouth, then he says:

“You know... my apartment isn’t far from here... you could... I mean...”

“Aww, are you inviting me to stay over at your place?”

Yifan rolls his eyes, but then says:

“Yeah. I can also make you breakfast. I’m good at that. Not so much at the rest that’s considered ‘cooking’ but I have mastered the art of preparing pancakes, bacon, and eggs pretty well.”

“What about your coffee-making skills?”

“I have bought a very expensive coffee machine, I can do just about anything you want.”

Yixing pouts and nods, acting as if he’s contemplating on the offer, even though he knows he’ll say yes. He just wants to tease Yifan a little more.

“I also have a waterbed,” Yifan adds with a wink.

“Okay, let’s go!” Yixing exclaims and shoots up, causing Yifan to laugh as he sits up himself.

While they put on their clothes, Yixing asks:

“Okay, but, I really have to ask now: How old are you, actually?”

Yifan snorts while he buttons up his shirt.

“I was born in 1990, November 6th.”

“Huh! You’re not that much older than me!” Yixing states as he puts on his suit jacket. When Yifan tilts his head in question, he adds, “7th October, 1991.”

Yifan stops short. Then he says:

“Babe, that’s tomorrow.”

“So be my birthday present, then!” Yixing responds with an eye roll since he’s never really celebrated his birthday before.

He huddles into Yifan’s arms who places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I can see a lot of birthday sex happening,” Yifan comments with a smirk then.

“That’s probably going to be one of the best birthday presents I’ve ever received,” Yixing says, not able to hide his wide smile.

Yifan proceeds to cup Yixing’s face and takes a long look at him, and for a second it seems like he’s gotten lost in Yixing’s eyes. He then regains his composure, shakes his head and says:

“Well! Shall we, then?”

He throws one arm around Yixing’s shoulder and they leave the room, not looking back even once when they stride through the party room downstairs and walk towards the exit, where the girls from the reception say their goodbyes with startled expressions on their faces. It doesn’t seem to be that usual for two guests leave together, entangled like that.

“Ummm, Mr. Zhang!” One of the women raises her voice when they pass and Yixing turns around to face her, letting go of Yifan for the moment.

“Yes?”

“We need your address so we can send you the invitation for the next Inner Circle gathering personally. Mr. Lu was nice enough to accept your invitation for tonight, but we thought it might be better if we could reach you directly,” she says with a formal bow.

Yixing is startled and looks back at Yifan. He’s not quite sure what to say, then Yifan throws in:

“I don’t think he’ll be needing the next invitation.”

“Oh...” The woman says and frowns.

“And I won’t need one either, thank you, darling,” Yifan adds and grabs Yixing’s hand. “Let’s go, Yixing.”

Only then she seems to understand and her mouth falls open in realization.

“Ooooh! Well! Umm... have a nice night then!” she stammers.

Yifan opens the door for Yixing and while the younger slips out into the hallway, he says:

“Thank you, you too!”

When the door falls shut behind them, they both start to giggle like little girls.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, Yixing!” Yifan finally says and turns to the elevator.

Yixing nods, still smiling and links their arms together. While they wait for the elevator to arrive, Yixing places his head on Yifan’s shoulder which Yifan responds to by kissing the crown of his head.

“It’s nice... not going home alone for a change.”

The comment has a slightly sad ring to it and Yixing’s grip around Yifan’s arm gets tighter.

“You can take me home for as long and as many times as you want to,” he then says, right before the doors of the elevator open with a bling.


End file.
